The Good Girl and The Goth Boy
by KassieMarie
Summary: (High School AU!) Mai Taniyama is a junior in high school. She's the typical good girl. Everyone loves her (minus Masako Hara), she's a top student and out going. Kazuya Shibuya is also a junior in high school. He keeps to himself and everyone calls him a "goth kid" because he wears black. They never talked to each other, until one fateful day in English class. (Maru!)
1. Chapter 1: The Project

**A/N: So I saw this text post on Tumblr that got my creative juices flowing. As I read it, I could imaging Naru and Mai in this situation. This will be a multi-chapter fic, but don't worry! HHNFLAWS is my main project! This is only my side project. So if this story updates, just know that it's because I am having writers block on HHNFLAWS. (I promise the next update I do will be HHNFLAWS!)**

**This is an AU, so some characters may seem a bit OOC. Maru (my ship name for Mai and Naru) centric! ('Cause I just can't get enough of Mai and Naru together!) So here is my Ghost Hunt AU story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Project**

"Alright class," Miss Matsuzaki said, clapping her hands together. "Today we will be starting our group projects!"

As if on cue, the whole class started to talk, friends deciding who will work with who. Typical high school students. What else would you expect?

"Remember, you are to read one of the novels on the list with your partner and prepare a project that fits with your selected novel. It can be anything from a fun type of project to an essay. Whatever you and your partner decide on."

The class once again started to get excited. That is until Miss Matsuzaki said the words most high school students hate.

"Now, I've already randomly selected your groups."

And here comes the collective groan.

"Oh, hush!" She may be a teacher, but Miss Matsuzaki has a temperament that matches her fiery red hair that NO ONE wants to cross.

At her words, the room silences.

"Good. Now here are the groups," she started naming off the groups she's randomly out together. I sit and wait for my name to be called, resting my chin on my right palm and drumming my fingers along my cheek. Miss Matsuzaki always read off groups by last name, and seeing as my last name is Taniyama, I'll be one of the last ones announced unless I'm paired with someone like Masako Hara, the snotty rich girl who, for some unknown reason to me, hates my guts, or either of my friends Keiko or Michiru.

Sadly, I'm not that lucky today. Both Keiko and Michiru are paired with each other and Masako, thankfully, is paired with someone else. I don't mind Masako, seriously! We use to be best friends in middle school! Once we got to high school, something happened and she started hating my guts.

So, now it's time to play the waiting game. Who will I be paired up with? I got my answer soon enough as I heard Miss Matsuzaki say, "Mai Taniyama and Kazuya Shibuya."

My eyes grew wide. Kazuya? That goth kid who always sat in the corner of the room and NEVER spoke but always got an 100 on EVERYTHING? I looked over my right shoulder to see him looking back at me from his corner desk. His cobalt blue eyes stared straight at me, and to be honest I felt a little intimidated. He was giving off this vibe that if I said or did just one thing wrong, he would end me. And no, I'm not saying that because he was decked out in black EVERYTHING, but I also knew from my friend Yasu that Kazuya was a black belt in Jujitsu AND Kung Fu.

"Alright, for the last few minutes of class I would like for you to get with your partner and start discussing what novel you both will read."

All the students started to get up and move desks together, except for Kazuya. He just stayed in his corner looking at me. Slowly, I got up and moved over to him.

"Umm.. hi."

Kazuya just looked at me. _Please don't kill me!_ My mind screamed. I looked around me quickly and grabbed the desk next to him. I pulled it closer to his and sat down.

"We've never actually met, have we?" I asked. He remained silent. I swear this guy was studying me! Like trying to figure out the best way to end my life quickly if I got on his bad side.

I stuck my hand out. "I'm Mai Taniyama." I gave him a small smile to show him I meant him no harm.

He looked at my hand and, to my surprise, he took it in his. "Kazuya."

Just as quickly as he took my hand, Kazuya's hand left mine. It was weird. I looked at our hands when he grabbed mine and I saw how large his hands were around mine. Sure, I'm a petite girl, but his hands almost engulfed mine! And his grip was firm but soft and gentle at the same time.

I placed my hand on my lap with my other hand. "It's nice to meet you."

We sat there in silence for a moment, until I caught something out of the corner of my eye. What was that sticking out of his backpack?

"What's that?" I ask, pointing to the object protruding from his bag.

He looks at me for a moment before taking out a book from his bag. "Just something for light reading during lunch."

My eyes grew. "You… you read Shakespeare? For fun?"

"It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks: Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"

Kazuya just recited a whole part of the balcony scene by memory! The book sat closed on the desk the whole time! The only reason why I know where those lines take place is because I played Juliet in our school play back in middle school. Was he in theater, too?

"That… that's incredible! No normal person would have the beginning part the Capulet Orchard memorized."

Kazuya shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've always felt a connection to Romeo."

"How so?"

"Romeo was unlucky in love until he met Juliet. They had a great love story, until they ended up dying."

"Juliet had a good plan! She just neglected to tell Romeo and he was dumb enough buy poison. If Juliet had told Romeo her plan, they would of had their happily ever after."

"Then the play wouldn't be a tragedy and it wouldn't of been as popular as it is."

"You got a point there, Kazuya."

"I know."

I looked at Kazuya after his last statement. He was smirking! I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. Oh great! I don't need to be doing this right now! Not with everything going on.

As I was about to say something, the loud bell cut me off. The school day was over.

"Hey Mai!" I heard Michiru yell. "Let's go! Yasu and John are not gonna wait around all day for us!"

I looked over at my friend. "I'll be there in a sec!"

As Michiru and Keiko walked out of the classroom, I started to pack my bag. Before I put my spiral in, I tore out a small piece and put my number on it. I stood and pushed the desk back where it was and turned towards Kazuya, who was finishing putting his spiral in his bag.

"Here," I said, handing him the paper as he stood. "We didn't get any work done, so just text me later and we can talk about what novel we're gonna do. Ok?" I smiled at him.

He takes the paper from my hand and turns his head to his bag that was still on the desk. "Sure."

He lifts his head and walks out of the room. For a second, I thought I saw him blush a bit. Must of been my imagination. I shake my head to rid it of the thought before walking out. I suddenly stop at the door and had to hold onto the door frame before the coughing fit started. Luckily I did not cough up any blood. This time.

I catch my breath before going off and joining my friends. How do I tell them that my cancer is back? How do I tell them that the cancer I fought back in 8th grade came back stronger than before? How do I tell them that this time around, the Hodgkin's Disease could possibly kill me?


	2. Chapter 2: Do I Tell Them?

Chapter 2: Do I Tell Them?

"MAI!" Yasu yelled once he saw me. Osamu Yasuhara, a senior and my bestest friend. We've known each other since we were in the first grade together. Yes, Yasu is a 17 year old senior who will be graduating in May and going to university next fall. Believe it or not, we were in the same grade in elementary school. Until the end of fifth grade when the teacher advanced him to the seventh grade while everyone else went to sixth. We were also neighbors, until my parents passed away in 8th grade, just after I beat my cancer. I moved in with a teacher until I hit sophomore year, when I got a job and moved out on my own. Though, she still checks up on me from time to time.

"Hey Yasu," I said cheerfully.

"What's wrong?"

Damn. He knows me too well sometimes.

I look at Keiko and Michiru, who were talking with John a few feet away from us. "I'll tell you later."

Yasu was the first one to know about the cancer back in 8th grade. He was my biggest support outside my family. It wasn't until I started losing my hair and losing weight that my other friends caught on. Luckily, I was able to beat it back then. But, this time around it's hitting even harder. I won't be able to keep it from my friends for very long. I'm already starting chemo next week. I just found out a few weeks ago, December 25th to be exact, that it came back. But starting the chemo so quickly this time around doesn't surprise me. Kick it hard in the butt and beat it quickly. That's my goal.

John, Keiko and Michiru joined us and we made our way to the new tea shop that just opened last week. We've been dying to try it since it opened. Seeing as it's Friday, what better day to visit a tea shop when you don't have to worry about school in the morning?

After we ordered our drinks and sat down at a table, Keiko and Michiru stared at me before bombarding me with questions.

"What's he like?" "Is he all that scary?" "What were you guys talking about?" "What took you so long to join us?"

"GUYS! Slow down." I told them.

"Who's this guy, Mai?" Yasu asked me. Always being the protective older brother.

I sighed before starting. "In english class, Miss Matsuzaki paired us up for a novel project. Partners that she already chose. She paired me with Kazuya."

"Ooh!" Yasu's eyes grew wide with excitement as he propped his elbows on the table and placed his head in his palms. "Deets please!"

"Well…" Do I tell them about the Shakespeare thing? Might as well, right? "It started off kinda awkward. Then I saw a book sticking out of his backpack. I asked him what it was and he pulled it out to show me. It was Romeo and Juliet. He called it 'light reading during lunch'."

"Wait…" Keiko said, "he reads Shakespeare for fun?!"

"Is he in theatre?" Michiru asked.

"He never said," I told my captive audience. "Though, he did recite Romeo's monologue from the Capulet's Garden just before Juliet appears on the balcony by memory."

"WHAT!?" Keiko, Michiru, Yasu and even John exclaimed.

"Yeah. I was surprised, too."

"What happened next?" Yasu asked.

"We talked about the play until the bell rang."

Keiko eyed me. "So you guys got NO work done?"

I smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"PLEASE tell me you got his number!" Michiru said.

"No. But I gave him mine after you and Keiko left. We never discussed what novel we would do, so I told him to just text me and we would talk about it."

Yasu flung his arm around me. "Oh Mai! Sparks are flying! I can see it now! You two would be ADORABLE together!"

I glanced at Yasu and gave him a weird look. "Seriously? I'm the school's poster girl for good behavior. He's a goth boy. Which means, he's possibly a bad boy."

Yasu looks at me from the top of his glasses. "The good girl always falls for the bad boy Mai. Always does."

"Yasu, this isn't a high school romance movie!"

Michiru spoke up then. "He's right Mai. And besides, when we were in class, I looked over at you to see how you were doing and I definitely agree with Yasu. You two look perfect together. You really would make an amazing couple."

My eyes grew wide at her. Please tell me they are not planning what I think they're planning! "Guys, just forget about it alright. I know what you're thinking and I'm perfectly fine being single. I want to focus on school."

"Mai," Keiko sighed. "Sometimes you just have to forget about school sometimes and follow your heart!"

"My heart is saying NOTHING!" I tell her.

"Just wait," John chimes in. "Once you get to know Kazuya, your thought might change."

"Please tell me you're not on the bandwagon too, John."

He smiles at me. "I've seen Kazuya at lunch and in the halls during passing periods. He's always alone. I think you hanging out with him would do him some good. And being around him could, in the long run, do you some good as well, Mai."

I faceplant on the table. Great. All my friends are officially on this boat Keiko and Michiru built. I will seriously strangle them one day.

* * *

After an hour of trying to get them off my back about the Kazuya situation, John, Keiko and Michiru left. Yasu, however, stayed behind.

"Now that they're gone, what's going on?" Yasu said, entering big brother mode.

It took all I had to not burst into tears at that moment. "Yasu…. My cancer…. It's back."

"What?" He said softly. "But you've been in remission for…"

"Three years. My chances for it to come back decrease as time goes on. Usually once you hit five years, you've got an 85% of it not coming back. Guess I'm in that other 15%."

"When'd you find out?"

"Christmas day."

"Damn."

"Yeah. I start chemo next week."

"You gonna do the whole bald thing again? Or are you gonna get a wig?"

"I was thinking a wig. No one else at school, except for the nurse, knows that it's back. I'd like to keep it like that for a while."

Yasu nods.

"Can you go with me to get my wig? And to my first chemo session?"

Yasu pulls me into a hug. "Of course, Mai. Big brother Yasu will always be here for you."

* * *

**A/N: Ah! Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you guys liked my first chapter and practically begged me to update! Now that HHNFLAWS is nearing it's end, I'll be posting chapters of that frequently. Plus this story just has me going right now. So I'm planning on alternating updates until HHNFLAWS is complete. One chapter for one story per day. HHNFLAWS has priority, so I won't update this until I have the next update for that story first. So if you're following both stories, expect an email at least once a day about an update! That's all for now! Next chapter I plan on flipping between Naru (or should I say Kazuya?) and Mai's POV. **

**Until then! **


	3. Chapter 3: Why is She with Him?

Chapter 3: Why is She with Him?

_**Kazuya POV**_

I walked into the new tea shop. Being so far from home for five years has been difficult, but it has been beneficial. I have learned about the country I was born in. I just wish my brother was still here.

I sat down at my usual table and my usual, a cup of Earl Grey tea, was brought right out to me. Even though this tea shop just opened, I have come in here enough for the staff to know my order. They make it just the way I like, a dash of cream and one scoop of sugar. Just like home. Though, it is not as good as my mother's tea, it is a reasonable substitute until I return next year after graduation.

As I sipped my tea and read Othello, (yes, I am a Shakespeare buff. I enjoy his plays. Mostly the tragedy, but there are a few comedies I do enjoy. Like Much Ado About Nothing, The Tempest and A Midsummer Night's Dream.) I heard soft cries over to my left. I looked over to the soft noise and saw Mai Taniyama crying into the arms of Osamu Yasuhara. I recognize the boy from my Jujitsu class. But, why is Mai crying? She seemed fine earlier in the day. I was about to get up and go over to ask if she was ok, but someone else joined me at my table.

* * *

_**Masako POV**_

I was walking past the new tea shop, minding my own business when I looked in and saw that Taniyama girl practically in my Osamu's lap! That is NOT ok! I do not care if they are dating. HE WILL BE MINE! As I walked in, I saw that goth boy from English class sitting not to far from them. I remembered looking at him and Taniyama during class, and they looked kinda chummy together. An idea popped into my head and the next thing I knew, I was sitting right next to that goth boy.

"Hi," I said, placing one of my infamous and dazzling smiles on. "I'm Masako Hara. We're in the same English class."

He just looks at me. Ok, this guy is kinda attractive up close. But my heart only beats for Osamu! But, if I can make that Taniyama girl show any kind of emotion towards this boy next to me, then Osamu will see and break up with her because he will think she's cheating on him! Then Osamu will come running into my arms and ask me to be with him. Oh this plan is PERFECT!

* * *

_**Mai POV**_

As my crying fit settled down, I lifted my head from Yasu's chest.

"You alright now?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I think I can go for a cup of tea now."

"Let me get it." Yasu jumped from his chair and went to get me a cup. I turned my attention outside the window, but something in the corner of my eye grabbed my attention. I slowly moved my eyes and had to hold back a gasp. Was that Masako sitting super close to Kazuya? Wait…. Does she have a thing for Kazuya? I've never seen him with her before. Strange. Then I heard her giggle. It wasn't a normal giggle, either. It was obviously a fake giggle, but she made it loud enough that I could hear her. Wait… Was she trying to get my attention or something? And why did I feel my chest tighten? And why do I feel anger? Wait…. Am I… Jealous? NO! No, Mai, no! You are not! You just met Kazuya! Plus, you don't want to be dating while going through chemo again! Come on girl. Snap out of it!

* * *

_**Kazuya POV**_

Masako giggled again. I seriously am not saying anything to make her laugh. In fact, I have barely spoken a word to her. And when I do, she giggles. Loudly. I am not use to this. This kind of thing would of happened to my brother, not me.

As Masako talked to me, I kept an eye on Mai. What was wrong earlier?

When Yasu brought her a cup of tea, the smile she gave him made me feel warm. It wasn't a special smile or anything she gave him, but even from the distance away I was, it filled up the room with warmth.

"Kazuya?" Masako shook my arm a bit. I must of zoned out again. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," I said as I stood up. "I am, however, going to leave. It was nice to talk to you Masako. See you in class."

And with that, I was out of that tea shop.

* * *

_**Mai POV**_

As Yasu and I talked some more about my chemo and when we should go to get my wig, I saw Kazuya stand up and leave. My gaze followed him as he left and walked outside.

"Mai," Yasu said. "You can't deny it."

"Deny what?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

"That you like him!"

"What? No. That's crazy. I only actually met him today, Yasu."

"Sometimes, that's all it takes."

"Love at first sight. Really?"

"It happens."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. "Besides, even if I did, it would never work. Nor would I want to make it work. Not right now, anyway."

"Mai, you need a bigger support group. You need someone who you can lean on. Not a friend like Keiko, Michiru, John or I. But someone that you can lean on emotionally and that can give you the kind of love that you need."

"What?"

"You had your parents, Michiru, Keiko and I the first time. Now you have me, Keiko, Michiru and John. And yes, we do love you. But not like your parents. Your parents love for you was a whole other level. Knowing you had your parents to live for, that helped you beat your cancer. Who do you have to live for now? Your friends?"

"Yeah."

"Mai, you need to find something else to live for. Yes, if you died, all of us would be heartbroken. But we would be able to continue on knowing that you fought hard. Let's say, for instance, you have a boyfriend that you love very much. If you died, it would take him so much longer to recover, because he loved you a different way than your friends do. You need someone that can love you like that. Someone that can support you and that will always be by your side during this."

"So… what you're saying is that I need to find a boyfriend?"

"No.. Well, yes… Kinda. You need to find someone that can offer you a different type of love. A type of love that your friends can't give. And I think that someone is Kazuya."

I sat there, looking at my now empty cup. What Yasu was telling me was completely different than what my mind was telling me. But my heart…. I still can't figure out what it's trying to say.

Yasu places his hand on mine and I look at him. "Think about it, ok?"

"Ok."

…

Sitting in my bathtub, filled to the rim with lavender scented bubbles, I thought about what Yasu said. It's true that I love my friends differently than I love my parents. But would loving someone romantically be different? Would it be something better? Something that I need? I do miss my parents and their love, but I still feel it sometimes. Especially when I visit their graves.

I am so conflicted. I don't want to put someone like a boyfriend through this kind of stress and worry. But, I'm putting my friends through it. And I guess, a boyfriend could comfort me much better than my friends could. But I don't even know my own feelings towards Kazuya! What does he even feel, or think for that matter, about me?

As I was lost in my thoughts, my phone buzzed on the toilet seat next to me. I wiped my hand off and grabbed it. It was a text. From… Kazuya.

* * *

**Hey Mai, it's Kazuya.**

_Hey Kazuya!_

**I saw you at the tea shop today. Are you ok?**

_I'm ok. Just some personal stuff is all._

**Ok. Are you alright to work on our English project?**

_Yeah. I'm fine._

**Are you busy tomorrow?**

_I'm free in the afternoon._

**Want to meet at the tea shop around three then?**

_Ok._

**Alright. See you then.**

_See ya._

* * *

Wow. He saw me crying and actually texted me and asked if I was ok. He even thought about asking if I was ok to work on our project. Maybe he's not so bad. But… What do I feel about him? What does he think of me? Do I even want to put someone like Kazuya through this? I'm gonna have to sleep on it.

* * *

**A/N: I am trying like SO hard not to make this anything like The Fault in Our Stars or A Walk to Remember! It may seem similar, but I'm trying my ****best to make it as original as possible! And I had to throw Masako in there just once so you saw what she was experiencing. I won't include other characters THAT often in POV's, but when they happen it'll be for a reason. And I do hope what Yasu said made some sort of sense!**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! I had a really crappy afternoon yesterday. So seeing my phone blow up with reviews and follows and favorites around the time my day went sour, it made me smile. You guys have no idea how much seeing those email mean to me. And not just for this story, but for HHNFLAWS, too. These stories are like my babies, and seeing that people are enjoying what I write makes my day! Even when I'm having a really good day, those emails make my day 1000% better. So thank you! And I hope that with me responding to your review makes you happy, too. I know I always like it when an author responds to my review, so I hope you guys do, too. **

**Well, that's it for now. See you all in the next chapter! Until then!**


	4. Ch 4: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Chapter 4: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**Mai POV**

_Bzz! Bzz!_

I hit my alarm off. Saturday morning and I'm getting up at 8 o'clock in the morning. I'm crazy right? No, Yasu is. He's the one that wanted to go wig shopping so freaking early! And on a Saturday too!

I slowly made my way to my kitchen to make myself a cup of tea to try and wake up. As I put the kettle on the heat, my phone vibrated.

I picked it up to see that I got a text from Kazuya.

* * *

**Are you still alright to meet today?**

_Yep._

**I'm sorry if I woke you, but that's good to hear.**

_No, you didn't wake me up. My friend Yasu __wants to go shopping this morning._

**Is that why you can't meet until this afternoon?**

_Yep._

* * *

After the whole "did I wake you?" thing, it got me thinking.

* * *

_Sorry to ask, but why are you up this __early on a Saturday?_

**I normally wake up this early.**

_By choice?_

**Yes. That way I can get more done in the day, rather than sleeping in and getting nothing done.**

_Ah._

* * *

The tea kettle whistled behind me, making me pay attention to it. I sent Kazuya one last text while I set my tea to steep.

* * *

_Well, I have to get ready. See you __in a few hours :)_

**See you soon Mai.**

* * *

As I checked my tea, I saw what time it was and almost panicked. It was 8:29.

"My show!"

I grabbed my phone and tea and ran to the living room to turn the T.V on. There is now way I am missing the season premiere of Sword Art Online II. They did an AMAZING job with the first season and following the light novel so well, that I was excited for the second season. Good thing Yasu wanted to go shopping so early. I would have missed it! Thank you Yasu!

…

**Kazuya POV**

I put my phone aside after sending the last text to Mai. Something from yesterday just kept bothering me. Why was she crying? For some reason, it hurt me to see her cry. To see her smiling eyes filled with sadness and hurt. Should I ask her when we meet up later? Or would I be imposing?

Then something else ran its way into my train of thoughts. The rumor around school was that Mai was dating Osamu. But when she said his name in her text, she called him her friend. Was the rumor just that? A rumor that was utterly false? Or were they dating in secret? And why does the idea of Mai dating Osamu make me feel….. strange?

I shake my head to rid it of those thoughts. I may ask her about it later. I turn on my T.V to catch the premiere of Sword Art Online II. I am not a big anime person, but the first season really intrigued me. My brother read the light novels before and told me about them. When they announced the first season, I decided to watch it, in honor of my brother. I knew if he was here, he would watch it and would of made me watch it, too.

"Gene," I said as I rose my teacup, "happy season premiere."

…

**Mai POV**

After watching the premiere, I started getting ready to go shopping. I don't like the fact that I'm about to buy a wig. But, things happen and I don't want anyone knowing yet. If getting a wig was my best bet to keep it a secret longer, then I'll get a wig.

…

Yasu rang my doorbell at 9:45.

"Mai! You ready?!"

I opened the door and gave him a weak smile. "As much as I'll ever be, I guess."

I closed the door behind me and locked it. As I put my key away, Yasu noticed that I had my backpack with me.

"Why do ya got your backpack, Mai?"

" 'Cause after we are done, I'm meeting Kazuya at the tea shop to work on our project. And no, you cannot stay."

Yasu gave me his puppy dog eyes and pouted his lips. "But…"

"No, Yasu. If you were there, we wouldn't get anything done!"

"Like you got anything done yesterday during class."

I rolled my eyes at that statement. So what if we didn't get anything done yesterday? We were just meeting for the first time!

…

"What about this one?"

"No Yasu! It's not close enough to my hair color. Nor the style of my hair."

"Excuse me?"

Yasu and I turned to see a woman standing behind us. "Are you in need of some assistance?"

"Yes, please," I answered the woman. "I'm looking for a wig that will match my hair color and style."

"Pardon me, but may I ask why? Normally teens like you would be asking for wigs looking like an anime character."

"It's not for cosplaying, ma'am. I'm starting chemo next week and I don't want to go bald. So I was thinking about getting a wig."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Well, I can most certainly help you find one close to your hair color. If not, we could make one in shop for you and have it ready by late next week."

I smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

…

Yasu and I left the store around 2:30. I couldn't find a wig that was just right, so I decided to have the shop make one instead. Who knew going wig shopping would take so long? I looked at my watch and almost panicked. We were almost a good half hour away from the tea shop I was meeting Kazuya at.

I looked at the train schedule and sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna be late."

"Just text Kazuya and tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

I glanced at Yasu and sighed again. "You actually said something that made sense for once! I'm so proud of you!" I finished, pretending he was a baby and pinching his cheeks.

"Aiy! Quit it Mai."

I chuckled as I pulled out my phone to text Kazuya.

* * *

_Shopping too longer than I expected. __I'm going to be a little late to the tea shop._

**How much later?**

_Roughly 15 mins, if I'm lucky._

**Where are you at now?**

_Shibuya train station_

**Wait for me outside the station. I'll be there in 5.**

* * *

"Umm… Yasu, you go ahead and take the train when it gets here. Kazuya is gonna meet me here instead."

Yasu looked at me funny. "He's gonna meet you here? Why?"

"I don't know. Once I told him where we were at, he said to just wait for him outside the station."

"Well, I'll wait with you. I'll take the train once I know you're safe with him."

"Yasu," I groaned.

"No, no. Don't 'Yasu" me. Come on."

I followed Yasu outside the train station to wait for Kazuya. We were outside for like a minute when a black motorcycle speed into view. The motorcycle stopped in front of Yasu and I.

The motorcyclist took of his helmet and shook his head to free his black hair from its flattened style thanks to the helmet. My eyes widened as I realized who it was.

"Kazuya?"

He looked at me and nodded. "I did say I would be here in five minutes."

"Yeah, but you didn't say you would be arriving on a motorcycle!"

Yasu's eyes were bulging from his head. "Slick ride man!" He finally spit out.

"Thank you," Kazuya said, nodding his head.

"What make is it?" Yasu asked.

"It's a new 2014 Yamaha MT-07."

"What!?" Both Yasu and myself exclaimed.

"Those cost like, 60,000 yen!" Yasu said.

"Yeah," Kazuya deadpanned. "So?"

"Where'd you get the money? Are your parent's like rich or something?"

"Something like that."

I couldn't help but stare at the beauty. It was shiny as if it was just taken off the dealers room floor just a moment ago.

"How long have you had it?" I asked.

"Since I got my licence late last year."

Ok, one thing after another is just surprising me about this guy. First the Shakespeare thing, then I find out that he actually has a somewhat kind heart, now I find out he has rich parents who got him a freaking motorcycle! Who is this Kazuya guy?

"Shall we go, Mai?" Kazuya asks me.

"Sure."

He hands me an extra helmet and I put it on. As I got on behind Kazuya, I told Yasu my goodbyes.

"See ya Yasu."

"Be careful Mai. I'll talk to ya later."

With that, Kazuya revved the engine of the bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Kazuya kicked the bike stand up and we speed away from the train station, leaving Yasu behind. What I didn't see was the huge smirk Yasu had on his face and the comment he made as Kazuya and I disappeared.

"Oh yeah. I ship that."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't help but put that! I feel that Yasu would be the big Maru shipper out of the group. This chapter was going to go somewhere else, but where I wanted it to go would've made this feel so rushed to me. So….. It may just happen in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet.**

**If you want to know exactly what the bike Naru has looks like, just Google **_**Yamaha MT-07 2014**_ **and look for the all black models. They show up instantly, so you won't have to look hard. I just felt that a black motorcycle would be what a 16-17 year old Naru would drive. **

**Some of you may be asking **"_**Why not a sleek black sports car?"**_**. I'll explain it all later. All I have to say is that Naru is not a huge fan of cars. **

**Also, the whole Sword Art Online thing? I have a reason for bringing in another anime! All in due time. Everything will connect. I promise.**

**Next chapter is all Mai and Naru! So get excited! So until then! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: We All Have Secrets

Chapter 5: We All Have Secrets

Kazuya pulled into a small parking garage and parked his bike. I quickly got off and took the helmet off. Kazuya turned the engine off and removed his helmet. I started to hand him mine, but he shook his head.

"Just bring it upstairs with you."

After getting off the bike, Kazuya walked over to an elevator. I stood next to him as he put in his code and the doors slide open.

We rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. Kazuya exited the elevator and walked down the hall a little ways and stopped at the first door on the right. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ladies first," he said, holding the door open so I could walk in. Ok, some things are not adding up about him. He's polite, but reserved. He drives a motorcycle, but reads and memorizes Shakespeare for fun. He's a black belt in both Jiu Jitsu and Kung Fu, yet has a kind heart. Kazuya is like a freaking Rubik's Cube! And I bet he can solve one of those things, too.

I walked through the door and my mouth dropped. I was standing in the middle of the most massive apartment I've ever been in! Then I realized exactly where we were at. I looked at Kazuya who stood behind me taking his shoes off.

"You… you live in La Tour Shibuya?"

"Yes," Kazuya said as he walked past me. I quickly removed my shoes and placed them on the rack before following Kazuya into the living room. I look to my right and see a massive contemporary kitchen. Kazuya walks behind the counter and starts to fill something with water.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked me.

"Sure," I tell him, still in awe of where I currently was.

"Kazuya, how much is rent here?"

"This particular apartment is 448,000 yen a month."

I almost choke on my saliva. "Wow. That's a lot. Do you pay for it?"

"No, my parents do."

"Speaking of parents, where are your's? At work?"

"No," Kazuya's hand still for a moment. "They are back home in England."

"Back home in… wait. You're a transfer?"

"Yes. I've been living in Japan for the past five years. My parent's lived with me until I started 9th grade. They had to return home."

"So, you've been alone for the past three years?"

"No, I did have my brother."

"You have a brother?" I asked as I looked at the pictures that hung on the wall. I saw Kazuya with a woman and a man that I assumed were his parents, even though they looked like normal British citizens. They looked nothing like Kazuya. Then I saw a picture of Kazuya standing next to… himself?

"I did. He was my older twin."

It made sense. But they looked nothing like his parents. "Were you adopted?"

"I was. My parent adopted my brother and I from an orphanage in America when we were about five years old, then they took us to England."

I looked over at Kazuya who was finishing the tea. I walked over to the counter and sat down in the bar stool. "So how'd you end up here?"

"My brother insisted he wanted to know about our culture. He wanted to go to a Japanese school ever since we entered sixth grade. So, our parent's decided that it would be a good idea for us to move to Japan and live here for a few years so my brother and I could learn about our heritage."

"Wow. I would love to meet your brother. Where is he?"

Kazuya placed my tea on the counter and walked away. Oh great. I said something wrong. He stood where I was a few moments ago, looking at the picture of him and his twin. Then it hit me. The sadness in his eyes when he mentioned his brother was because… His brother was dead.

I stood up and walked over to Kazuya. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to push."

He shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't talk about my brother that much since…"

I placed my hand on his arm. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Trust me. We all have secrets we want to keep to ourselves. I won't ask you to tell me if you don't want to. I won't ask."

Kazuya places his hand on top of mine. I look up and see his cobalt blue eyes looking into mine. "Thank you."

I smiled weakly at him. "Just… if you ever want to talk to someone, just know that you can always talk to me."

He nods as his hand leaves mine. I remove my hand from his arm and go back to the counter and to the tea he made. Kazuya took the seat next to me and sipped at his tea. We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"I don't mean to intrude, but yesterday at the tea shop I saw you were crying."

I looked at my tea cup as my thumb made circles on the handle. Here it comes.

"In class, you seemed fine. I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?"

"Like I said, we all have secrets we want to keep."

He simply nodded his head. "Then I won't push any farther. Not until you are ready."

"Kazuya?"

"Yes?"

I lifted my eyes to look at him. "Promise me that when I'm ready to talk about my secret, you'll think about telling me yours. I just feel that it's only fair."

He nods. "I promise that when you're ready to tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine."

For some reason, those words left my mouth before I could stop them. But I'm glad they did. I'm not sure what it is about Kazuya, but when I'm around him I feel comfortable. I feel that we've known each other for years, even though we just talked for the first time yesterday. Why is that?

"So," Kazuya's voice broke into my thoughts, "shall we get to work?"

"Sure."

* * *

I looked at the clock that was above the T.V. It read 6 o'clock.

"Hey, Kazuya?"

"Hmm?" His eyes focused on the novel we were reading. Surprisingly he had two copies of the novel we chose, Wuthering Heights, on his bookshelf. Aparently it was one of his brothers favorite novels. He had one in English and one in Japanese.

"It's already 6. Do you wanna stop and get something to eat?"

Kazuya glanced at the clock then looked at me. "What would you like?"

I looked at his kitchen, eyeing that stovetop. "Would…. would you mind if I cooked us up something? I can do quite a lot."

"You don't hav…"

"I want to. Besides, I don't know when I'll have the chance to use a kitchen like yours again." I looked Kazuya in the eye and asked, "So, what would you like?"

"Can you do yakiudon?"

"You got the stuff to make it?"

Kazuya puts his book down and goes to the kitchen and I follow. He turns his head over his shoulder as he opens his fridge and asks me, "What vegetables do you want?"

"A small carrot, some onion, a cabbage and a green pepper. Do you have udon noodles?"

Kazuya placed the vegetables on the counter and opens the freezer to get the noodles. "What meat do you want?" He asks. "I have some pork, beef and some chicken."

"Chicken please," I said as I started to cut up the veggies. "Oh, and do you have soy sauce and some oil?"

Kazuya places the noodles and chicken next to the veggies and points to the other side of the stove. "I keep them right there."

"Ah," I said as I saw them. The bottles of oil were labeled. So he's THAT kind of guy. I wonder how often he cooks. Obviously a bit since he has quite a lot of food in that refrigerator. "Could you run the noodles under some water to defrost them while I finish up the veggies?"

"Sure."

We went like this until I had the noodles in the pan cooking with the other ingredients. "Do you want some tea with dinner?" I asked him.

"I'll make it."

"No, let me. You made it earlier."

"You didn't like my tea?" He asked, his voice having a slight sarcastic tone to it.

"No," I laughed. "I did. It was some of the best tea I've had in a long time."

"Well, I did grow up in a British home. I think I would know a thing or two about making the perfect cup of tea."

I rolled my eyes. "How very modest of you," I joked as I placed the kettle on the stovetop to heat up.

"It's not modest if you know it to be true. I have not had a cup of tea that has made my taste buds dance like my mother's back home. Although, I have come close myself to making my tea taste like hers."

I stirred the pan as I responded, "So you go to that tea shop why?"

"It's quite good. I do enjoy a good cup of tea, even if it isn't made by a Brit. And theirs is some of the best tea I've tasted here in Japan."

I grabbed the whistling kettle off the heat and let it sit for a moment as I put the leaves into the infusers. "Well, I hope mine will be alright. It won't be as good as a tea shops, but I've been told I make decent tea."

"I guess I'll be the judge of that then."

"I guess you will be," I said, pouring the water into the two cups Kazuya put out. I dipped the infusers into the tea a few times to moisten the leaves before leaving the infusers in the cups to steep. It's an old trick my mother showed me. I watched the time as I stirred the pan once more. Once I was happy with the noodles, I served them onto the plates and put the pan in the sink. Kazuya took the plates into the living room and placed them on the table. Once the tea had set for a good five minutes, I pulled the infusers out and threw away the leaves. "What do you take in your tea?" I asked him.

"Some cream and a little bit of sugar."

I made his tea as he asked, while I made mine with just straight up sugar and a dash of cream. I took our cups to the table and sat down.

I watched as Kazuya took a sip of his tea to see his reaction.

"Wow, I was wrong," he said, sounding shocked. "This is the best tea I've had since coming to Japan. You mixed the cream and sugar into the tea very well."

"Thank you."

"Dare I say, you might even be better at making tea than me."

"Really?"

"I did say might, Mai."

I chuckled at that. He has loosened up the longer I've been here. I'm glad I get to see this side of him. "How's the food?"

"Not bad. Next time, I'll cook. I've been told I could be a culinary master if I wanted to."

He sounded so puffed up there. Is this the real Kazuya? Or is he just putting on a show?

"Well, I would very much like to try one of your culinary masterpieces one day Kazuya."

"How about next week?"

I look up at him, almost in shock, as I slurped up a noodle. "Next week? What day?"

"Friday."

"Ok," I said, sighing internally. I had chemo on Tuesday next week.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Totally fine."

"Is it something that has to do with your secret?"

I nod. "Wait… why Friday?"

"So we can work on our project. You can come over any time so we can work outside of class that way we don't bother your family."

I look down at my bowl, my chopsticks hovering over it. "We wouldn't have to worry about bothering my family."

"Why's that?"

"I have no family," I choke out. "I'm an only child and my parents died when I was in the 8th grade. I did live with a teacher for a while, but when I turned 16, I got a job and I've lived on my own ever since."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

We finished out dinner in silence after that. Once we were done, I got up to clean the dishes, but Kazuya beat me to it. "Let me," he said. "You can read or turn on the T.V. while I clean up."

I nod as he took our plates into the kitchen. I decided I read enough of the novel for now, so I flipped the T.V. on. I scrolled through the channels for something to watch when my eyes fell upon a min-marathon of Sword Art Online. It was just beginning the episode "Crimson Killing Intent", one of my favorites from the first season!

Call me crazy, but even though I've seen this show in full at least three times and I know what's gonna happens, I still get shocked. I sat there, engulfed with the show that I didn't notice Kazuya finish in the kitchen, nor did I notice him sit down next to me. When Kuradeel attacked Kirito, I gasped (even though I knew it would happen). As Asuna came in, a smiled. When she attacked Kuradeel, I cheered.

"Yeah! Get 'em Asuna!"

When Kirito saved Asuna and subsequently killed Kuradeel, I cheered again. But my biggest reaction was when Kirito kissed Asuna. I started to tear up when they were promising each other to always be by each other's side no matter what during the game and to fight to get the other back to the real world. That part always makes me cry.

I was balling by the time the episode ended. I just loved the love story between Kirito and Asuna. I wiped the tears from my eyes as the credits rolled.

"Have you seen this show before?" Kazuya asked me, almost scaring me. I forgot he was here. I nodded.

"I think I've seen the first season at least three times already. What about you?"

I was expecting him to say no, but instead I got another surprise. "I have. I'm not normally into anime, but I enjoyed SAO. I watched it because my brother loved the light novels. When they announced the anime, he was excited. But he was never able to see it, so I watched it in honor of him and I got hooked."

"Did you watch the season premiere of SAOII this morning?"

"I did. I'm quite intrigued by the Death Gun character. And the female with the blue hair at the end with the riffle."

"She's awesome. I've read the light novels and the manga, so I can tell you for sure that she's an awesome character. One of my favorites."

"Well, I'm looking forward to next week's episode then."

I smiled. We actually have something in common! I finally have someone to talk about SAO with. Michiru and Keiko like the Shojo stuff, so they would never watch SAO no matter how many times I asked them too. And Yasu isn't into anime like I am.

I looked at the clock and the smile on my face faded. "It's getting late," I said as I stood from the couch. "I should head home."

"Let me take you home."

"You don't have to. I live back in Tokyo."

"It'll be much safer with me rather than you riding the train home."

He had a point. "Fine."

We walked to the door and I grabbed my stuff and the extra helmet. As we waited for the elevator, Kazuya spoke up.

"And besides, don't lie to me saying you didn't enjoy wrapping your arms around me."

I looked at him and saw a slight smirk on his face. I have never heard someone speak about themselves in a week as much as Kazuya did tonight.

"Wow. Narcissistic much?"

"What ever do you mean?" He asked as we walked into the elevator.

"You seriously have talked yourself up so much tonight. I've never met someone who praised themselves as much as you do."

"So?"

"So? That's it? No defense?"

"Why do I need to defend the truth?"

"So you admit you're a narcissist."

"And if I am?"

"You know what, I think I have the perfect nickname for you."

"Do enlighten me, please."

"Naru."

When I said that the door opened. I walked out, but Kazuya stayed inside the elevator.

"Ummm… you ok?"

Kazuya shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He put his helmet on and got on his bike. Before I got on he stopped me and lifted his visor. "So, you're going to call me Naru from now on?"

I looked at him as I thought for a moment. "Can I?"

He nods. "I'm alright with it."

I chuckle. "Alright, Naru."

Naru smirked as he put his visor back down. "Just get on Mai."

I did and I told him where I lived before he revved the engine. A moment later, we were on the road and I was on my way back to my lowly apartment. I had so a great time with Naru, that I did not want the day to end. Sadly, we arrived at my apartment and I had to bid him good night.

I got off the Yamaha and took my helmet off. I was once again about to give it back to him when Naru put his hand up.

"Keep it. You'll need it for when I come to pick you up."

"Why?"

"So you can get to my place. Riding a train into Shibuya then walking a few blocks to get to my apartment is not the safest thing for a high school girl to do."

I smiled. How considerate of him. "Alright. Well, good night Naru."

"Goodnight Mai."

I turned and walked up the stairs to the third floor. I stopped to wave to Naru before I disappeared down the corridor to my apartment. He waved back before taking off back to Shibuya.

I opened the door to my apartment and put my bag down. I plopped onto the couch and turned the T.V. on to the marathon of SAO. Surprisingly, I could not pay attention to the episode. My mind kept replaying today over and over. A smile crept onto my face as I fell asleep, thinking about Naru. I've only known him for a full two days now, and already I feel like he is one of my closest friends. Just before I lost myself to the dream world, I decided that I would tell Naru about my cancer. Now the question is, when do I tell him?

* * *

**A/N: Ok! Really long chapter today guys! I know there was a good part for me to end the chapter earlier, but I wanted to keep going. No update this weekend! I gotta try and get ahead of some classes and study for some tests that are coming up next week. I'm going to be really busy, but I will update whenever I can! I promise! Only six more weeks until Summer Break! Then it'll be like a updating storm! (Hopefully, as I'm also trying to get a job right now for the summer. I'm going to San Japan again this year. Kinda need money to buy cosplays and merch.)**

**Also, I'm sorry if I spoiled that episode of SAO for anyone that hasn't seen it yet! It's honestly a really great anime and one of my favorites. In fact, it's my second favorite show, right behind Ghost Hunt which is at number one. It's an Aniplex title and season one is on Netflix in both Japanese and English. Season two is premiering in English this weekend, so I'll be watching the season premiere for that too! (Like Mai and Naru, just in English.) And I know, SAOII premiered in Japan during the summer last year. It's an AU, so I'm reworking the dates a little bit so it'll work since it's late January right now for Mai and Naru.**

**Whew, ok. That's enough of my rambling. Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews! I'll see you all in chapter 6! Until then! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Changes

Chapter 6: Changes

Yasu sat next to me as I waited for the nurse to call me back. My foot kept tapping on the ground. I was nervous. Yes, the treatment did work last time, but the cancer came back. I'm scared that the cancer won't respond to the treatments this time around.

"Mai," Yasu said as he put his hand on top of my knee, stilling it. "Everything is going to be alright. You've beaten this thing before and you'll do it again."

I looked at my best friend and smiled. "I know, but I still just can't keep thinking that something bad might happen this time."

"You're doctors are smart and they worked with you last time. They are not going to let anything happen to you."

I nod as a nurse walks in and says, "Mai Taniyama?"

I stand up and follow the nurse as Yasu stayed close behind me.

We walked into one of the examination rooms and the nurse had me sit on the bed. "Dr. Ota will be with you in a few moments."

"Thank you," I told the nurse as she walked out. Today's the day we decide on what chemotherapy route to take and if we need to also do radiation.

A few moments later, the door opens. "Mai," Dr. Ota says as he walks in, "how're you holding up?"

"I'm alright I guess."

"And is this…"

"Osamu Yasuhara," Yasu said, extending his hand for Dr. Ota to shake.

"Mai's boyfriend?" asks, shaking Yasu's hand.

"No," we both said in unison.

"Yasu is just a friend. My best friend actually. He was a part of my support group three years ago," I informed Dr. Ota.

"Oh, well it's good to see he's still here to support you."

I smile a bit at that. I am very glad Yasu agreed to be with me during this.

"So, today we are going to discuss the different treatments we can do, as well as get you started on some chemotherapy medication, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's get started shall we? Faster we hit this, the better."

…

As we walked out of the clinic, prescription in hand, my phone rang.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Miss Taniyama?" A woman asked from the other end.

"Hai?"

"This is Saya Kamioka, from the wig shop in Shibuya. We have your wig ready for you. You can come pick it up whenever you like this week."

"What time do you close today?"

"9 o'clock, ma'am."

I looked at my watch. It read 7:30. "I'll be heading over now, then."

"Alright. We will be expecting you then, Miss Taniyama."

"Thank you," I told the woman and hung up. "Hey, Yasu?"

"Hmm?" Yasu turned around. "What's up?"

"You think after we drop this prescription off, we could head to Shibuya? My wig is ready."

"Sure thing," Yasu said, smiling his signature smile.

…

"Welcome Miss Taniyama!" A woman greeted me as Yasu and I entered the wig shop at 8:15. It was the same woman that helped me last time. "Saya is waiting for you to do a last fitting. If you'll follow me."

We walked into the back where I ordered my wig and I saw a petite redhead sitting behind a desk, her hands working on placing individual hairs into a wig.

"Saya, Miss Taniyama is here."

Saya looked up, her eyes taking on a bug-eyed effect thanks to her glasses. I guess she needed those big of lenses to see where the individual strands of hair are going.

"Ah, Miss Taniyama," she said, taking off her glasses to reveal her normal sized sea foam green eyes. "Thank you for coming."

"No problem."

"I see you haven't had your head shaved yet."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask as I place my right hand on my head. "Should I come back, then?"

Saya shakes her head. "No, no. I can do it here. First, let me show you the wig. We won't touch your hair until you're satisfied with your piece."

She stands up and walks over to a nearby shelf full of wigs of different styles and colors. After a moment of looking, she grabs one wig head and brings it over. "Here's yours," Saya says, handing me my piece.

I look at it in awe. It looked exactly like my hair and it was the perfect shade of brown. "You did this in three days?" I ask her.

"We have three wig masters here. I handle only a small part of the orders as well as the fittings. That and sometimes I stay late when I'm near completion of a piece."

I nod as I look at the piece I will be wearing for the foreseeable future.

"Shall we try it on?"

"Alright."

Saya leads me to a hair stylist-like booth and I take a seat in the chair. She pins back some of my loose hair and puts a wig cap on before taking the wig from the dummy head. She placed the wig on my head and adjusted it so it looked how my normal hair looks. I stared into the mirror. It was me. The hair was perfect. It was a perfect fit.

"It's perfect," I tell Saya. I look over at Yasu. "How's it look?"

He smiled. "If I didn't already know that it was a wig, I would think it's your normal hair."

"So, it's a yes then?" Saya asked.

I nod at her.

"Alright! Now, Mai, you ready?"

I gulped. Now it was time for the step I was dreading. Shaving my head.

"I… I guess so."

Saya put a hand on my shoulder and look at me using the mirror. "If you don't want me to…"

"No, no. Please. Just don't turn me around until you have the wig back on, please?"

"I won't."

…

I stared at myself in my bathroom mirror. The wig was sitting on its stand, so I was taking in the full bareness of my head. Everything was becoming so real, so fast.

As I was 'admiring' the baldness in the mirror, my phone rang. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone, so I let it go to voicemail. My phone buzzed, letting me know there was a voicemail. I'll check it later.

I walked out of my bathroom and sat on the couch. Everything today is still sinking in. I'm now on chemotherapy pills, luckily I don't need radiation. Yet. I had my head shaved and now have a wig. School was terrible today, so I was in a bad mood during English class. Thankfully Naru didn't push me on why I was upset. Today was just one of those days. I laid down on the couch and looked at who called. Michiru.

* * *

"_Hey Mai. Hope everything's ok. You seemed off today. Just remember that both Keiko and I are here for you if you need anything! Love ya!"_

* * *

I guess it's time to tell Keiko, Michiru and John. Hopefully Keiko and Michiru can fill John in with the last time. But that still leaves….

_Buzzz._

Him.

_Buzzz._

I looked at my phone again and saw that Naru texted me.

* * *

**You feeling better?**

_Yeah. Today was just a really bad day._

**I'm sorry about that. If you want, ****we could go to the tea shop tomorrow. ****My treat. You looked like you needed a ****good cup today.**

_You don't have to do that._

**Would you prefer one from me?**

_I would prefer to taste you cooking._

**Then, how about you come over tomorrow instead and I'll cook. You make the tea.**

_Sounds good._

**Bring your helmet and we'll go after school.**

_Alright :) __Night Naru_

**Good night Mai**

* * *

I clutched my phone to my chest. I have to tell him. But when? Maybe when I tell Michiru, Keiko and John?

No.

I'll tell them tomorrow during lunch. But… Gah! Why is it so hard to figure this out?! Why can't I tell him when I tell Michiru, Keiko and John? It just…. Naru is making my life too complicated. I guess I'm slowly starting to… No. No. I can't admit that!

I got up from the couch and headed to my room. If I was going to tell my friends tomorrow, I best not be in a bad mood, nor tired.

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the others. This chapter gave me some trouble to write. But, next chapter will flow better. I just had no idea what to write for this chapter, but these events are important for the story. (Well, Mai visiting her doctor and getting her wig are important.)**

**Next chapter will be better, I promise! Until then :)**


	7. Chapter 7: They Know

Chapter 7: They Know

**Mai POV**

Today is the day. Today I tell my friends my cancer has returned. I decided that the best time to tell Michiru, Keiko and John would be at lunch. I asked Yasu to bring John with him and we would all eat outside together. I felt that out in the open air would be better since there would be less people around to hear. So, when lunchtime came, I dragged Michiru and Keiko outside and met with Yasu and John.

"Hey Mai," Yasu said, "great idea having lunch outside."

True, it probably was not my best idea because it's still winter. But a little snow never hurt anyone. Besides, it wasn't snowing right now.

"Yasu," Michiru said, "don't be so mean! Mai said she had something important to tell us, and if she want's to do it outside then let her do it outside."

"Besides," John spoke up, "It's not snowing right this minute. And it's warmer compared to this morning. Even if it's by a few degrees."

I look at my bickering friends. I feel bad that once they know, this atmosphere won't be around a lot anymore.

"So, Mai," Keiko started, "what is it you wanted to tell us?"

I swallow a bit to get the lump that formed from my throat. "Well… Yasu already knows about this, but I thought that it was time for you three to know too. Keiko, Michiru, do you guys remember what happened to me in 8th grade?"

"Yeah," they nod in unison.

"Well… I'm going to be going through that again."

Michiru and Keiko's eyes widened and I see moisture start to gather. I looked at John and could tell he was a little lost.

"John, I don't know if Yasu has told you but back in 8th grade, I had a bout with cancer, Hodgkin's disease, and I won." I looked at all my friends in front of me and I started to choke on my words a little bit as I fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Christmas day I found out that it has come back."

"Oh no," Michiru whispered as her hands went over her mouth. Keiko and John were dead silent as I continued.

"I started on chemo yesterday. And…" I reached for my hair and pulled it off. Their eyes widened as they saw me take my wig off.

Immediately Michiru and Keiko wrapped me up in their arms and cried with me. Yasu took my wig from my hands and placed it back on my head before placing his hand on my shoulder. John put one hand on my other shoulder and another around Keiko and Michiru. We stood there for a few minutes, crying and embracing each other.

After Michiru, Keiko and I calmed down, we slowly untangled ourselves from each other. They all looked at me before Michiru and Keiko took my hands into theirs.

"Mai," Michiru said first, "we were with you the first time around and we'll be here for you this time too."

"We love you Mai," Keiko said as she tightened her hold on my hand, "and we won't abandon you. We got through this once before and we'll do it again. You'll beat this thing so much more quicker than last time and it'll learn to never mess with Mai Taniyama ever again."

I smiled at them. This was why they will always be my best friends. They didn't abandon me last time and they won't this time.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I walked around outside during lunch. On cold days like this, I enjoy being outside in the brisk weather. But I did not expect to see Michiru, Keiko, Osamu and a blonde boy I did not know surrounding Mai and… crying? Why are they crying? I could barely make out Mai's small body in the center of them, but I could tell she was crying hard. I have a feeling it has to do with her secret. I decide I won't ask her about it. She promised she'll tell me when she's ready. I won't push her to tell. But… seeing her cry like this was hurting me. Someone as bubbly and cheerful as her should not cry. I hope once she tells me, I can help her keep that smile on her face.

I started to walk back to the school building. They need their privacy. Soon, though, I hope to be sharing in moments like that.

It's only been four days since we officially met, but there is just something there whenever I talk to Mai. Rather, whenever I'm near her, I just feel something. I feel the need to protect her, to make her happy. Yet I feel like I need to annoy her, too. If only my brother was still here. He would know. He always did.

…

I sat in my usual spot for english class, my eyes darting between the book in my hands and the door. I see that girl from the tea shop, Masako, walk in. She had her chin lifted into the air, walking as if she was the most important person in the world. I dislike girls like that. Reminds me too much of the girls back home.

Mai's friends, Michiru and Keiko I believe, walked in. They seemed a bit more cheerful compared to earlier when I saw them. I hoped to see Mai with them, but she was not. Class started soon after they walked in, but I had not seen Mai.

"Alright, class," Miss Matsuzaki said, quieting the room. "Today is the last day in class you have to work on your projects. Remember that they are do next week. I'm looking forward to all the great projects you all turn in!"

All the other groups got together, but I did not see Mai still. Deciding that I should get to work and not waste time, I grabbed my book and started reading the last few chapters.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I exited the nurse's office. I hate going in there. I have nothing wrong with the nurse, it's just that… she's close to retirement and it took me an hour to update her on my treatment. I'm so glad Miss Matsuzaki is taking over next year. Yes, she's a great english teacher, but her heart lies in nursing. Maybe then I'll look forward to visiting the nurse's office.

"Hey Mai," I heard a woman's voice call. I turned around and saw the magenta hair of my guidance counselor, Miss Madoka Mori. Next year though, she'll be Mrs. Madoka Lin. It's almost funny that my history teacher and my guidance counselor are getting married over the summer. She's loud and bubbly and he's so reserved and kind of intimidating. But together, they are so cute!

"Oh, hey Miss Mori."

"You alright, Mai? You seem upset."

"Yeah, I'll be fine though. Honestly."

She placed her hand on my shoulder. "You sure? You know that I'm here to help you, right?"

"I know. And I would talk right now, but I'm late for english. My talk with the nurse took longer than expected."

"Alright. Well, come see me tomorrow sometime ok?"

"Alright, Miss Mori."

She squeezed my shoulder before releasing it and allowing me to leave. I nod my head real fast and head to english. I knew today was our last day in class to work on it and I only had a few more chapters to read. I didn't want to spend the night tonight finishing the book. I was going to be at Naru's so we might as well work on our project part.

…

I quietly enter the classroom and walk over to Miss Masuzaki.

"So sorry for my lateness. I was with the nurse." I bowed and handed her the note from the nurse, excusing my tardiness.

Miss Matsuzaki took the note and looked it over. "How long were you there?"

"Almost an hour. I had to inform her of some things."

"And it took an hour?"

"Well… you know her hearing is not the best thing in the world anymore."

"And that's why I'm so glad I'll be taking over next year. Although, I'll miss teaching. But I won't miss it too much. I'll miss students like you and Mr Shibuya. Students like Miss Hara, not so much."

I hold back a chuckle. "Well, I'm glad to have been your student, Miss Matsuzaki."

She nods at me and I go to sit with Naru, who had his nose in the novel.

"Hey Naru," I said as I sat down.

"Hello Mai," He replied, not taking his eyes off the book. A moment later he closes it and puts it down. "Have you finished the novel yet?"

"I'm on the last chapter actually."

"Good, then we can discuss the project part tonight."

"Right."

I pulled out my copy and started to read. Naru pulled out a little black book and started to write in it. I glanced over at what he was writing and saw he was writing something in english. Great. I figured it was notes about the book as I saw "Wuthering Heights' written at the top. That I could make out, the rest would of take me a while. I can speak english ok but I have a hard time reading it sometimes And Naru's handwriting was a tad sloppy, as if he was in a hurry to write down whatever thought he had before it left.

I turned my attention to the last chapter and was able to finish it just as soon as the last bell rang.

"Hey Mai!" Keiko called out to me. "Wanna go get some ramen?"

"Sorry Keiko. I already have plans, but I'll text ya later," I told her as I gathered my stuff.

"Alright," Keiko shrugged. She left the classroom as Naru stood up.

"I have to go to my locker real fast to get the helmet."

"I'll meet you outside then."

I nod at Naru and head to my locker. Maybe it was his apartment or maybe it was being able to ride on his motorcycle again, but I was excited to leave school. Or it might just be that I won't be alone at my apartment all night. Either way, as soon as I had my locker open, I grabbed the helmet and shut my locker and ran to the outside of the school building.

Naru pulled up next to the curb and I jumped on. A moment later, we were speeding off to his apartment. Good thing too, because I was hungry. After my little cry-fest with Michiru, Keiko, John and Yasu, I lost my appetite and did not eat. So, I was looking forward to Naru's cooking that much more.

* * *

**Masako POV**

After school, I was looking around to see if I could find Osamu-kun. But I did not expect to see Taniyama jump onto a motorcycle with a boy. I knew it wasn't Osamu-kun because the boy on the bike was slimmer compared to Osamu-kun. Who was it? If I can find out who it was, I can use it against her and get Osamu-kun to notice me! Now, all I needed to do is to find out who that boy is.

* * *

**A/N: So, I had hoped to get this up yesterday, but things happened and I got distracted. So sorry. But it's up now! And I had to throw in Masako's POV at the end. She's going to be playing a big part in the story in a few chapters. Next chapter will be back at Naru's apartment! Will Mai tell him? I won't say. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. If I don't post again before Sunday, HAPPY EASTER! (For those that celebrate Easter.) If you don't, happy weekend!**

**Until next time!**


	8. What's Dinner Without a Little Music?

Chapter 8: What's Dinner Without a Little Music?

Naru pulled his bike into the same spot as Saturday and turned the engine off. As soon as I jumped off to let him get off, I took the helmet off. Suddenly I felt a bit of a chill on my head. Crap! I looked into my helmet and saw my wig lying in it. I looked up to see if Naru saw, but he was already at the elevator pressing the button to call it down. I quickly grabbed my wig and put it back on before he could turn around and see me.

"Mai."

"Coming!" I hurried to the elevator and got in. That was way too close for comfort there. That is not how I wanted to tell him about my cancer.

_Hey, Mai. What happened to your hair?_

_I have to wear a wig because I have cancer for the second time in my life. No big._

Yeah, no. That is not how it's gonna go down. And yet… why is it so hard for me to figure out how to tell him? What's the right way to tell him?

…

"Mai."

I look up at Naru. We've been in his apartment for an hour and have not been able to agree on what our project should be. He want's to do an essay, but I want to do something more creative. Where is the middle ground in all this?

"Hai?"

"I think we should take a break. We are getting no where."

"Ok," I said as I placed my notebook on the table and propped my feet up. I leaned my head back onto the couch, crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I wish I could keep my mind clear right now. Not only do I have this project on my mind, but I can't stop thinking about how to tell Naru.

"Mai?"

"Hmm?" I replied, my eyes still closed.

"I'll go ahead and make dinner if you make some tea."

I opened right eye to look at him. "What are you gonna make?"

"You did say you wanted to see the culinary master at work, did you not? And the best way for that is for me to make something from back home."

Both eyes pop open and I look at Naru. "You're making me british food?"

He nods. "I hope you like mushrooms."

I pull my feet from the table and sit up. I actually enjoy eating them. Michiru and Keiko think I'm crazy for liking them so much. "You'd be surprised at how many mushrooms I can put away."

…

I sat drinking my tea as I watched Naru's hands go to work. The way he flipped the veggies in the pan was mesmerizing. I never actually seen someone who wasn't a professional chef do that. He added things without measuring, which is something my mother told me never to do.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Hmm?" He answered, not taking his eyes off the pan.

"What exactly are you making?"

"Chicken and Mushroom Puff Pie."

"How many times have you made it before?"

"Five or six. But it's been awhile since I made this dish."

"How long?"

"At least a year."

"And you decided to make it tonight because?"

He looks up at me. "This dish is hard to make for just one person. Even with the two of us, there will still be plenty left over."

I leaned back on the bar stool. "Well, you're in luck that I like mushrooms."

He just shrugged and went back to his pan. A moment later, he moves it from the stove and stirred in some milk and stock before putting the chicken he made earlier back in. Once he put the pan back onto the stove, he set it to low heat and started working on the pastry dough. His precise attention to how thick he was rolling the dough was amazing. And to think he hasn't made this in a year.

After a few more moments, the silence was starting to bug me. But, I didn't want to talk, which was weird.

"Hey, Naru? Would you mind if I put some music on?"

He paused his work on the dough and looked up at me. "What did you have in mind?"

I looked at my hands and twirled my thumbs. "Do you like Japanese music?"

"Name an artist, Mai."

"Umm…" Like he would like my favorite artist. Oh well, might as well offer. "LiSA."

"Grab my phone."

I walked over to the living room table, picked up his phone and took it to him. Naru wiped his hands before putting in his code and bring up his music. Naru picked up a small remote and pressed a button. Soon, I heard Confidence Driver playing.

My eyes grew wide. "No way. You like her?"

"Yeah. She's different from most artists. Why does that surprise you?"

"Because you don't seem like the kind of guy to listen to LiSA is all."

"Oh?" Naru crossed his arms and arched his eyebrow. "What kind of music does it look like I'm into?"

"I don't know. Like, punk rock or heavy metal. You just give off that vibe of a rocker."

He chuckled before going back to work on the dough. "I can guarantee you, I am no rocker, nor will I ever be. That music is too hard core for my tastes."

I smile at that. Even now, he still is surprising me. I guess there's still more to learn about Kazuya Shibuya.

Crossing Field played next. I couldn't help but sing along. I'm don't think I'm that good of a singer (though my music/vocal teacher, Mr. Takigawa thinks I am amazing at it) and I'm not real wild about singing in front of people alone, like right now. So I just started humming along.

"Mai."

"Hmm?"

My eyes met Naru's. "Don't hum. Not to this song."

"So, you want me to sing?"

He nodded.

"I must warn you though, I'm not exactly the best singer."

"I think I can be the judge of that."

I sighed. Well, no escaping it now. I closed my eyes and stared sing along with the second verse.

* * *

_**Sagashite ita michibiku hikari **__(Searching in the dark,But I don't know where you are)_

_**Furereba subete omoidashite **__(Won't you guide me. I'm falling, Tremble at your touch)_

_**Kakegae no nai taisetsu na ima wo kureru (**__And I know I must return back to reality It's __calling)_

_**Me wo toji sekai wo shitta **__(Close your eyes and just follow, you'll know)_

_**Sore wa itsumo atatakai no ni **__(Pleasure and the pain Come to haunt me once again)_

_**itakute **__(Just trust in me)_

_**Tsunagu tashika na negai kasanari atte **__(Everything that we're dreaming of You make my __life complete)_

_**Mieru mayoi wa ugoki hajimeta **__(The smell of victory, It's in the air I breathe)_

_**Kimi wo mamoritakute seou kizu wa **__(I'll always be right by your side. I do it all for you)_

_**Fukai nemuri no naka tadayotta**_ _(But nothing's as it seems. I'm floating in a dream)_

_**Kawaranai yakusoku datta **__(You gotta believe the power we feel)_

_**Futari shinjita kizuna wa sou **__(It comes from deep within our heart a promise)_

_**senmei ni **__(That we'll keep)_

* * *

I opened my eyes when the music break started and saw Naru smirking.

"Aren't you going to dance?"

"No! I can't dance to this like she can!"

"True. I don't think anyone can."

The break would be ending in a few seconds. "You want me to continue?"

"If you want to."

I gulped. Why not. Song's almost over anyway. Might as well. I took a breath and sang.

* * *

_**Koe ga todoku made namae wo yonde **__(Open my eyes I try to speak, I'm calling out your __name__**)**_

_**Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto **__(God bless the miracle that brought you here to me)_

_**Yume de takaku tonda karada wa **__(Flying so high up in the sky I'm caught up in a dream)_

_**Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku **__(My fears they fade away It's my reality)_

_**Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite **__(And now I know the reason why I've got to make a __change)_

_**Kidzuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba **__(Grow stronger every day I need you here with me)_

_**Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta **__(I'm trapped in the dark but I'll never give in)_

_**Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou **__(I gotta break free, escape this endless nightmare)_

_**Eien de **__(I won't stop)_

* * *

As the song ended, I dropped my head onto the counter. Why did I just do that? Why?

"Mai."

I shook my head. I did not want to look at Naru right now. Especially since I felt my get warm. What came over me just now to sing in front of him?

"Mai, look at me."

I slowly raised my head and met his eyes.

"You said you are not the best singer in the world?"

I nod.

"True, you're not. But, you are a great singer nonetheless."

My eyes grew wide. My measly voice? No. No.

"You're playing with me right?"

"Mai, what makes you think you're not a good singer."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Lack of confidence, I guess."

Naru walked over to my side of the bar and sat in the other stool.

"Listen, Mai," Naru said as he took one of my hands. He looked me in the eye before continuing. "Just because you think of something of yourself, does not make it true. And do not try to compare yourself to anyone. You are unique. Remember that."

How he's able to read me so well and only knowing me for a handful of days baffles me. As he let go of my hand and went to check on the pan he left to simmer, one line from the song went through my head.

_Deaeta kiseki kanjitai motto. _

…

An hour later, Naru and I were sitting down and eating the Puff Pie. It was AMAZING! I felt like my tastebuds were on a roller coaster of flavor. I'm gonna have to ask him to cook more often. In the background, LiSA was still playing. I was surprised to find out he owns every album she's put out as well as every song from Girls Dead Monster (the band from the anime _Angel Beats!_). He's as hardcore a fan as I am.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"How did you hear of LiSA?"

"You mean the first time I heard her music?"

I nod. I heard her in _Angel Beats!_ and was hooked. But, I doubt Naru has seen _Angel Beats!_.

"First time hearing LiSA was because of my brother. He watched anime like crazy, so he watch practically anything. For some reason, my brother watched _Angel Beats!_. He asked me to watch it with him, but I declined. I'm not a big anime watcher. But, he pulled the puppy dog eyes on me and I had to."

"Well that explains the GirlDeMo songs."

"Next time after that was SAO. So, I guess I can thank my brother for getting me into LiSA."

"Have you ever seen her in concert before?"

"I have, although I don't like going to concerts."

I jaw dropped. "What! You've seen her live? Wait.. why don't you like going to concerts?"

"Too many people. But I went to one of the GirlDeMo concerts with my brother. He literally dragged our parents and I to it. I haven't seen her live since, though I have seen videos online and she has definitely become a strong performer."

"I've always wanted to go to one of her concerts. Her music was the only thing that helped me when I was in 8th grade."

"What happened?"

"My… parents passed away." He doesn't need to know about the cancer bit. Not now anyway.

"I see."

"We all grieve differently, and listening to her music just helped me heal I guess."

We were quiet for a moment after that.

"Hey, Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it fun?"

"The concert?"

I nod.

"It was. It was one of the final GirlDeMo concerts so both LiSA and Marina performed. I'm actually glad my brother dragged our parents and I to it."

"You think… maybe if she has a concert soon, you would like to go?"

Naru nods. "I would, but only if you went with me."

I smiled. "Deal."

…

That night, I laid on my bed thinking about everything that happened. From finding out he is a fan of LiSA to singing in front of Naru to agreeing that we would see LiSA in concert together.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking about Naru. Maybe Yasu, Michiru, Keiko and John are right. Maybe I am starting to fall for him. But I won't tell anyone that. Not yet. I have to figure out everything first. When do I tell him? How do I tell him? Do I tell him I like him before or after I tell him about the cancer? Great… My life has not gotten even more complicated. Thanks Naru.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter! Worked on it this weekend in between watching **_**The Irregular at Magic High School**_ **and doing homework. **

**I did put the lyrics to Crossing Field in here, the bold italic is the Romaji and the parentheses are from the English version that LiSA released. If y'all haven't heard of LiSA, please go check out her Vevo on YouTube! The music videos for **_**Crossing Field, Rising Hope**_ **and **_**Oath Sign**_ **are on there. And check out **_**Angel Beats!**_ **as well. But I should warn you, it gets emotional. Episode 10 made me ball the first time I saw it.**

**(GirlDeMo is the abbreviated version of Girls Dead Monster (just FYI if you didn't catch it))**

**I think that's all the anime's I'll be referencing in this story. But the whole stuff with SAOII and LiSA is just beginning! (No, I'm not gonna have Mai and Naru meet her. But that concert will happen, just be patient.)**

**In the next chapter, I am going to time skip a bit. So a few weeks will have gone by the next time I update.**

**Ok, long chapter and long A/N. So, I'm gonna leave now. Until next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions

_Three Weeks Later, February_

**Mai POV**

"Oh come on Mai! Tell us!"

"No, Michiru!"

Michiru crossed her arms as Keiko stood beside her taking the same stance.

"Mai," they said in unison.

"No. Guys, seriously, is Saint Valentine's Day THAT big of a deal?"

They looked at each other before turning their gaze at me.

"YES!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Seriously, what's the big deal?"

"Umm.. Hello. Earth to Mai!" Keiko said as she knocked on my head. "It's a big deal! You actually have someone to give chocolate to!"

"No I don't."

Their eyes narrow. "Yasu! John!" Michiru yelled over her shoulder. Yasu and John came running over to us.

(Ok, before we get any further, let me explain. Michiru and Keiko have ambushed me before school and pulled me outside. Yasu and John were close behind them. When they tried to jump ahead of Michiru and Keiko's 'speech', the girls told Yasu and John to wait off to the side until they needed them. Which is right now apparently.)

"Yasu, who has Mai been spending A LOT of time with lately?" Keiko asked.

"Kazuya."

"And John, how often do you see Kazuya alone now?"

"Rarely. If he's not alone, he's with Mai."

Michiru and Keiko stare at me again. "Spill it Mai. Spill right now."

Just then, the bell for first class rang and all the students in the courtyard started heading our way. I smile.

"Sorry, can't right now. Class time."

I turn and rush inside as fast as possible. But I'm not looking forward to lunch. At All.

…

"Mai. Spill. Now." Michiru and Keiko said.

Yasu and John joined us and all four of my friends were staring at me intently. They were not going to be satisfied unless I told them what they wanted to hear.

I groaned. "Fine. I will admit that since Miss Matsuzaki paired us up for that project, we have been spending some time together."

"And?" They all said in unison.

"And, we are very good friends."

They groaned. Yasu puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Mai, how many times have you been to his apartment?"

Michiru and Keiko's eyes widen. "You've been where?!"

"A few. But it's all been to work on the project. I swear."

John pipes up with, "Has he been over to your apartment?"

"Yeah."

Michiru and Keiko squeal.

"Seriously? The squealing."

"Heck yeah!" Michiru said. "Mai, you are the closest ANYONE has ever been to Kazuya! Where does he live?"

"La Tour Shibuya."

If their jaws could go any lower, they might actually hit the ground.

"WHAT!"

"And guess what his ride is, guys," Yasu says. "A 2014 Yamaha MT-07 bike. In black."

Forget what I last said, this is probably as low as their jaws could go. I think I saw a fly go into Keiko's mouth for a second.

They turn their attention towards me. "Mai Taniyama," Keiko said, shaking her head. "You've kept this from us?! Seriously?"

"Like you've actually asked me where Naru lives."

My hands fly towards my mouth. Crap. I've never told them my nickname for Naru. No one know about it.

Yasu's eyes glinted behind his glasses. "Mai, who's Naru?"

I sighed as I hung my head to hide my ever increasing red face. "It's my nickname for Kazuya."

Gasps around the table. My friends are way too dramatic sometimes.

"Why Naru?" John asks.

"The first time I went to his apartment, he was speaking himself up so much. I've never seen someone talk themselves up like him before. So, I started calling him Naru."

"And this was how long since Miss Matsuzaki paired you guys together?"

"The day after she paired us up, Yasu and I were in Shibuya shopping for my wig. I was suppose to meet him at the tea shop, but shopping took longer than expected and I wouldn't make it in time, so he came to the train station on his bike and we went to his apartment. So, less than a day."

"Mai," Michiru said in a singsong voice to grab my attention. "You like him, don't you."

I blushed. "Maybe," I said under my breath.

"I'm sorry," Keiko said, cupping her ear. "I didn't quite hear you, Mai."

"Fine!" I said. I looked up at my friends. "I like Naru, alright."

My friends beamed at me. They got what they wanted.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to my lone table in the corner. That's when I spotted Mai and her friends. They were at a table not far from where I usually sit. I walked close enough to hear something that made my heart and stomach feel weird.

"Fine!" I saw Mai move her head up to look at her friends. I could only see the back of her head, but I could tell from her voice and the way her friends were sitting that they were egging her on about something. "I like Naru, alright."

A smirk spread across my face as I continued to my table. Interesting. I remembered that she will be coming to my apartment this weekend to watch SAOII. (We've watched every episode together so far. She would either come over to my place and we would watch it since I would record it. Or, I would go over to her apartment early in the morning and we would watch it as it aired.) I knew that this weekend was Saint Valentine's Day. I know it's normal in Japan for the girl to give the guy chocolate, but back home, both the guy and girl give each other chocolate, presents, the like. An idea formed in my mind and quite frankly this would be the first Saint Valentine's Day I am looking forward to.

* * *

**Mai POV**

* * *

**_Mai! Come on! Just make some __chocolate for him!_**

_Keiko, no. I may be able to cook, __but making chocolate is different!_

**_Then just buy him some chocolate!_**

_I don't know if he even likes chocolate!_

**_Who cares! If you seriously have feelings __for Naru, then just give him chocolate!_**

_Fine. __I'm gonna head off to bed. __Night Keiko._

**_Nigh Mai. And good luck tomorrow!_**

* * *

I groaned as I plugged my phone in to charge. I'll be seeing Naru tomorrow. Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day and I don't have anything for him! I did think about making some chocolate, but I remembered the last time I tried and it did not turn out well. I'm a cook, not a baker. I grabbed my pillow and threw it onto my face as I screamed into it. Am I seriously going to confess to him tomorrow? But what if he doesn't feel the same? I don't want to ruin this friendship we have. If only mama was here. She would help me out. She would be able to tell me exactly how to go about this situation. I sighed before I had a lightbulb moment. I checked the time.

_21:45._

Perfect, not yet 10. I scrolled through my contacts before finding the one I wanted. I hit call on Miss Matsuzaki's number. Outside of school, she's been a big mother-figure to me. That and she's dating my private vocal teacher, Mr Takigawa.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Miss Matsuzaki, it's me."

"_Mai! How are you dear? Oh, and please when we aren't in class, call me Ayako. You know that."_

"Right, sorry Ayako. Anyway, I'm alright."

"_Good. So, what's up?"_

"I need your advice on something."

"_Oh?"_

"Yeah. You remember that you paired me up with Kazuya Shibuya for that project last month, right?"

"_Of course! Your project was my personal favorite. Combining an essay with that video you two made for _Wuthering Heights _was amazing."_

"Well, since then we've been hanging out. A lot."

"_Oh? Am I sensing that my Mai has a crush?"_

"Yep. And I'm seeing him tomorrow."

"_Ooh."_

"There's just one problem."

"_And that is?"_

"One, I don't have any chocolate to give him. And two, I don't know if I want to confess to him. I don't want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"_Mai, you may not see how he looks at you, but I do. I am at the front of the class, so I always catch that quick glance he does over at you at least every five minutes."_

"He does that?"

"_Mmhm. You've been a great friend to him, Mai. I can tell. He's been a bit more… livelier in class. He's a bit more open because of you. So, my suggestion to you would be to just tell him. The worst he can do is say no. I don't think he will, but if he does I can tell that he would still want to be friends with you."_

I sigh. This is what I needed to hear. "Thanks Ayako."

"_No problem, Mai. Gook luck tomorrow. Night."_

"Night Ayako."

I hung up and stared at the ceiling. I'm gonna do it. Ayako is right. But, would I be able to stay his friend after I confess and he rejects me? Guess I'm gonna have to find out tomorrow.

…

I stood outside my apartment complex, waiting for Naru. I woke up this morning and went out to buy some chocolate for him. I had to go to three different stores before I found a brand that I think he would like. I looked up online last night the types of chocolate they have in England and was surprised to find that Godiva is sold both here and in England. So, I set out to buy some Godiva. Two store were sold out of the kind I wanted to get him, but thankfully the third store had some and I was able to make it back home to shower and look somewhat dressed up. I didn't want to overdo it. So, I threw on one of my black pleated skirts with black leggings and a purple top with my black jacket.

After a few moments of waiting outside, Naru pulled up. I put my helmet on and jumped on. As we rode to his apartment, all I could think about was how nervous I was.

* * *

**Naru POV**

I woke up around my usual time and got straight to work on preparing lunch/dinner. I wanted Mai to be impressed with how much planning I put into this. I made homemade crumpets and prepared some Earl Grey tea to set in the refrigerator. My mother sent me an interesting recipe a few months ago for an Earl Grey Spritzer and I have been wanting to try it ever since. But, buying a bottle of sparkling juice for just one person would be a waste. (The recipe calls for champagne or sparkling wine, but seeing as Mai and myself are not of age to even purchase those items, sparkling juice shall suffice.)

I prepared the chicken for the main course and set that in the refrigerator as well. After cleaning up, I took a quick shower. The big question was, how should I dress? Mai doesn't know I'm doing all this. As I stood in front of my closet, I thought back to the first time she saw me outside of school and not in my uniform. I was wearing all black, per usual. I should keep to that.

After dressing, I noticed what time it was. I quickly put the vase of flowers I bought and put them out of sight so Mai would not notice them when she walked in before grabbing my keys and helmet.

…

I drove up to Mai's apartment and saw her standing as usual, waiting for me. As I parked, I noticed what she was wearing and she was breathtaking. I'm glad I kept the visor down, otherwise she may of noticed the look I was giving her.

Driving back to my apartment, I could feel her arms around my waist and her head against my back. A smile spread across my lips. I enjoyed this feeling. I tease her about her enjoyment of being so close to me, but I enjoy her closeness as much, if not more, as she enjoys mine. How did this girl manage to find her way into my heart so quickly? Gene, what do you think about your little brother with a girl? I bet you would of been ecstatic to know that I had feelings for someone.

* * *

**Mai POV**

I managed to device a strategy to get my helmet off without it taking my wig with it. I taped the wig to the wig cap. Genius, right? Low-tech, but effective.

We entered Naru's apartment and I smelled… was that… chicken?

"Hey, Naru?"

"Hmm?" He looks up from taking his shoes off and looks at me.

"What smells so good?"

A smirk forms on his face. "Patience Mai."

I narrowed my eyes at him. What does he have up his sleeve?

We sat down on the couch and watch that mornings episode of SAOII, episode 4. Kirito logs into Gun Gale Online for the first time. Let's just say, laughter ensued for the first half of the episode. Seeing Naru laugh, even if it wasn't as big as my laughter, was something to behold. He doesn't do this at school, so to see him so loose and not caring is… something. Maybe Ayako is right. As the episode ended, my mind went to the chocolate in my purse at the door. When do I give it to him?

"Mai?"

"Hai?"

"Are you hungry?"

I looked at Naru, confused. "Kinda, why?"

"Because I cooked up something this morning. Although, it's not finished yet. It had to sit in the refrigerator for a few hours."

"Umm.. ok. What you make this time?"

Naru stood and offered me his hand. I took it as he spoke. "Chicken Tikka Masala."

"Sounds good. What's in it?"

"You'll see. I just hope you can handle spicy food." He said with a smirk.

I smirked back. "Bring it on."

Naru went to the kitchen as I made my way to my purse and pulled out the chocolate. I'll wait until after he's done before giving it to him.

I turn and walk to the bar, keeping the chocolate out of sight.

"Thirsty?" He asks me.

"Yeah."

Naru walks over to the fridge and pulls out some sparkling juice and a plastic container. He pulls out two wine glasses from the hanging overhead rack and pours the juice into them, followed by spooning some of whatever was in the container into the glasses. He hands me a glass and I look at it.

"Naru, what is this?"

"It's called an Early Grey Spritzer. All it is is some Early Grey tea that's been refrigerated and sparkling white grape juice."

"Hmm." I take a sip and… "Wow. That's good."

Naru takes a sip and nods in agreement. "Thank you mother for finding this."

He places his glass on the bar and continues to work on the mixture in the pan. After a few moments, he places a lip partially on the pan and looks up at me.

"Alright, need to let this sit for 25 minutes."

Naru makes his way to my side of the bar and sits next to me.

"Naru…"

"Mai…"

We both froze. Ok, that happens way too much to us. Speaking each other's name at the same time.

"You go first, Mai."

"I went first the last time. You go first, Naru."

He nods. "Alright." Naru looks into my eyes and I had to catch my breath. I've never seen his eyes look like this before. I… I don't know how to explain what they look like.

"Mai, earlier this week I overheard a conversation you had with your friends at lunch."

I hope he doesn't mean THAT conversation.

"Now, due to how far I was away, I could have misheard. If I did, this whole afternoon would become quite interesting and turn out not how I would hope it will. So, Mai, could you tell me what you told them?"

Crap, he is talking about THAT conversation. THAT conversation has led to so much stress this week that if I didn't already have a shaved head, I think my hair would be falling out.

"I could, but… we've had a lot of conversations this week." Yes, I'm stalling alright.

"The one where, if I heard you correctly, you said you like me."

"Oh, that conversation."

"Mai, if I misheard you, I apologise for that. But," Naru paused as he took my hand onto his. His hands felt so strong, yet so warm and gentle. I looked at our hands before looking back at Naru. I held my breath when I looked up. He move closer to me. Our faces were so close to each other now. I felt my heart beat race. "Mai, over the past few weeks, I have never felt the way I do when I'm around you. No other girl has caught my attention like you have."

"Naru…"

He leans his forehead into mine and closes his eyes. "This whole dinner, I did it because I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. I've never cooked this dish for anyone outside my family, except for you. I know Japan does Saint Valentine's Day differently than England, but I couldn't help myself. Back home both people in a relationship give each other presents or chocolate and have dinner together."

"But Naru… we're not…"

"I know. But," he opens his eyes and removes his forehead from mine to look back into my eyes. "We could. Mai…" Naru hesitates for a second before saying the words I wanted to hear come from his lips, "I like you."

A timer dings in the background, causing Naru to break our eye contact. He sighs before turning back to me. "Speaking of dinner, time for me to finish making it."

Naru stands up and goes to work, finishing our meal. As I watched him work, I couldn't help but smile. So he does feel the same way that I do. But now that I know… I know I should tell him that I feel the same and I want to be with him, but… would he want me when he finds out about the cancer?

…

We ate our meal in a peaceful silence. I was still processing the whole situation and I know Naru could tell, so he didn't push the matter.

It wasn't until after I finished that I decided to pick up our earlier conversation. I looked at Naru from across the table, who was finishing his meal as well.

"Naru?"

He looked up at me as he placed his chopsticks down. "Yes, Mai?"

I bit my lower lip before continuing. "Can we finish our conversation?"

He nods.

I take a deep breath before I start. This is it. This is how I tell him. This is how I tell him my secret.

"You didn't mishear me earlier this week. I do like you, it's just…"

Naru made his way to my side of the table and sat next to me. He took my hand into his, encouraging me to continue. I look up at him, feeling the tears in my eyes threaten to fall.

"I can't date anyone right now."

Naru cocks his head to the side. "Why's that?"

"It wouldn't be far to date anyone right now. I… I don't want to put anyone through the stress of dating me right now."

"Mai, what makes you think dating you would be stressful?"

"Because of my condition."

Naru stays silent, but his eyes ask me to continue.

"I… I have cancer."

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate! I wanted to leave this off with that revelation to Naru. So, how does he respond? Will he accept only being friends with Mai? Or will he fight to be with her? Find out next chapter! Until then :)**


	10. Chapter 10: His Answer

Chapter 10: His Answer

**Naru POV**

"I have cancer."

My heart clenched when I heard Mai say that. The reason she doesn't want to be with anyone is because she has cancer. I respect that decision, yes, but…

"Mai," I looked into her eyes. "I do not care if you have cancer and might die tomorrow. No matter how long you've had this, and no matter how long it takes you to beat it, I will be right by your side. Even if you say no to there being an us, I will be there."

Her eyes became clouded and I saw the tears starting to fall slowly. I pulled Mai into my arms and held her as she cried. So this was her secret. This is why she was crying that day in the tea shop with Yasuhara and that day I saw her with her other friends surrounding her. She had just told them this news. To be honest, I felt my heart break a little. Such a strong-willed and determined woman like Mai should be smiling, not crying. As I held her while she let her tears fall, I made a silent promise to her. I will be there. No matter what. I cannot lose her. I have not been this happy since losing my brother. Losing Mai would end my world.

"Mai."

She sniffled into my shirt before looking up at me. I cupped her right cheek and wiped away the tears from her face.

"I promise that no matter what our relationship is or becomes, I will be there for you. If you need anything, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Naru," she sniffled out before smiling. Even with tear-streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes, that smile made my heart skip a beat. She's still the most beautiful person I've ever met. I have not done anything to deserve even being able to call her my friend. But, I will try my best to be the person she deserves.

"That was your secret, wasn't it?"

She nods.

"Well, I should keep my promise then."

"Naru, you don't have to tell me…"

"But I do, Mai." I take in a breath and prepare to tell Mai everything. "My brother... he died two years ago. He was on his way back from the train station when he got hit by a car. It was a hit and run, so the police never caught the person who hit him. The ambulance rushed him to the hospital, but it was too late. His injuries were too severe."

My voice started to crack. Mai placed her hand on my arm, calming me a little.

"Naru, you don't have to push yourself to relive this right now."

I shake my head and continue. "The thing is, I should have been with him the moment the car hit him. I stayed behind to call our parents to let them know we were on our way home. Gene said he would wait for me, but something caught his attention. I turned around after hearing a loud thud and I saw him lying on the ground, motionless. I called the ambulance while running to him. But…"

I put my head in my hands, fighting back tears. Mai stood and wrapped her arms around me and started to stroke my hair.

"It's alright Naru. It's not your fault. I'm sure everyone know that. I don't think your brother would want you blaming yourself for something you didn't cause."

"I'm sorry Gene," I whispered as I put my arms around Mai and cried.

* * *

**Mai POV**

Holding Naru while he cried is something that I hope I don't have to relive. The way he cried broke my heart. He sounded like a little child. I don't want him to cry like this ever again. I tangled my fingers into his hair and leaned my head down to rest it on top of his head. It was in this moment I realized that I don't want to be the cause of him crying like this again. I guess Yasu was right. I needed someone else to live for. I need to live for Naru.

After a few moments, Naru calmed down. He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes. "Looks like we both needed a good cry," I joked.

He smiled at that. "I guess so."

We were silent for a moment, but we couldn't ignore the whole reason why this all started. We both cared for each other and wanted to be with each other. I sat there for a moment before getting an idea. I stood up and went to grab the chocolate I was going to give Naru.

"Naru," I said as I took my place next to him, "I'm not sure if us being together would be the best for us, but if you're willing to give it a shot so am I."

I bring the chocolate from behind my back and present it to him. "Please accept these chocolates as a sign of my feelings for you."

Naru smiles as he takes the chocolate from me. "Mai, I will accept these only on one condition."

"Name it."

His red eyes look into my equally red eyes. "The only way I will accept these is if you agree to go out with me."

"I'll consider it," I tell him. "But, if you really mean what you told me, then I ask that you present your condition a different way."

He smirks at my comeback. Naru takes my hand into his and says, "Mai Taniyama, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smile as I felt a blush come across my face. "Yes."

Naru smiled as he took a piece of chocolate out of the bag and handed it to me. I accepted it and he pulled out one for himself.

"Naru, can I ask you something?"

"You just did Mai."

I slap his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

He smirked as he pretended to protect his arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could do what couples do with champagne glasses. Just with the chocolate."

"Why?"

"Because I think it would be sweet. That and it would be a way for us to make our promises more real, I guess."

Naru nods and moves closer to me and we wrap our right arms around the other. I was about to take a bite when Naru stopped me.

"Before we eat the chocolate, let's restate our promises."

"Like wedding vows?"

"Sort of."

"Ok, you start."

"Mai Taniyama, I promise that while you are battling cancer that I will always be by your side. I promise to be there when you need me, no matter what. I also promise that long after you have beaten this, that I will still be by your side until the end."

"Kazuya Shibuya, I promise that I will rely on you during my treatment. I promise that I won't be too much of a hassle and that after I beat this, I will stay by your side. I will be there for you whenever you need me."

We smiled at each other and took a bite of our chocolate.

…

_That Monday…_

Naru came and picked me up for school. Ever since Saturday, I've realised why he drives a motorcycle. Since Gene's death, Naru hates cars. He can't stand being in one. He also doesn't want a car to run onto the sidewalk and hit me, so he insists on taking me home or, starting today, to school. But, I really don't mind. It just means I get to be with him more.

Naru parks his bike about a block from school and we get off.

"Naru?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you park so far from school?"

"It's only a block Mai."

"It's not that, it's just we have a student lot. Why not park there?"

"The school doesn't like the fact I drive a motorcycle and refuse to drive a car. They only allow cars in the student lot, not motorcycles."

"That's stupid."

Naru chuckles as he takes my hand. "Yes, it is. But it doesn't bother me."

I smile up at him. Then again, when have I stopped smiling? I seriously don't think this smile has left my lips since Saturday.

We approached the main gate of the school and I spotted Michiru and Keiko. Man, I forgot to tell them about Naru and I. Well, looks like they're in for a surprise.

"Michiru! Keiko!" I waved at my friends with the hand that was holding onto the helmet. They turned and looked at us before they broke into a run towards us.

"MAI!"

I look up at Naru. "Be prepared for a lot of squealing, Naru."

He looked back at me. "Mai, I've been through your fangirling about Kirito and Asuna. I think I can handle your friends' squealing."

"My fangirling is not that bad."

"No, but it can be at quite a high pitch at times. I'm surprised I can still hear."

I turn my face away from his. "Jerk."

I felt Naru lean in closer to me. "But I'm your jerk," he whispered in my ear. His breath on my ear and neck caused me to shiver a bit.

Michiru and Keiko made it to us and they were grinning from ear to ear. "So, Mai…" Michiru started.

"How was your weekend?" Keiko finished.

"Good. Spent Saturday with Kazuya."

They eyed Naru before looking back at me. I sighed. They wanted an official introduction.

"Michiru, Keiko, this is Kazuya Shibuya."

Naru nods his head at my friends.

"Naru, these two are my best friends since middle school. Michiru and Keiko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I would extend my hand, but," he tilts his head to his left side, "as you can see, my hands are full."

Michiru and Keiko's eyes went wide as they saw Naru holding my book bag. (His idea to carry it, not mine.) Michiru reached for my bag in Naru's hands as Keiko went for my wrist.

"We need to borrow her for a moment," Michiru told Naru before they took off, dragging me behind them. I look behind me and see Naru smiling at the gate, waving. I wave back. I'll see him soon. We are in the same class after all.

* * *

**A/N: Mai told Naru her secret, Naru told her what happened to Gene, they shared a very sweet moment together and now are dating! Let the Maru'ness start! **

**So, if Naru is like OOC, oh well. It's an AU. But now that Mai has introduced Naru to Michiru and Keiko, we get to see him be more narcissistic and teasing Mai. I'm excited for these next few chapters. I will be doing time skips, but I'll put what month it is or how many weeks later at the beginning of the chapters. These next few chapters are going to be so much fun to write! I hope y'all enjoy them! Sadly, the happiness can't last the whole time. (It would be boring.) So Maru is gonna be hitting some bumpy waters towards the end of this story. But all the angst will all be worth it in the end I promise! **

**Alright, that's it from me for now! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: World's Collide

Chapter 11: World's Collide

"Guys, slow down!"

Michiru and Keiko paused and turned towards me. Keiko still had a hold on my wrist while Michiru held onto my backpack.

"Mai," they said. I gulped. They are going to hate me for not telling them this weekend!

"Yeah?"

"We want deets," Keiko said as she let go of my wrist and crossed her arms. "Now."

I sighed at my friends. "At lunch. I know Yasu and John will want to hear about everything that happened this weekend. Especially Yasu."

They glared at me for a moment before they sighed. "Fine," Michiru said as she handed me my backpack. "But, we better hear the whole story."

"You will."

Not really. I'm not going to tell them EVERYTHING. They don't need to know about Naru's secret. They don't need to know that I held him as he cried. Now, if Naru wants to tell them, that's fine. I don't feel right telling them about Gene.

I'm also not going to tell them I spent the night Saturday. Naru and I didn't do anything, I promise. But, we just didn't want to leave each other's side that night. I managed to get him to watch _Angel Beats!_ with me. After episode 10, I was crying and he held me. We ended up falling asleep like that, in each others arms and lying on the floor.

I'm not going to tell them that Naru made me a traditional English breakfast the next morning and how amazing it tasted. I've never had such an amazing breakfast like that before.

There are just some things your friends just don't need to know.

…

As the bell rang for lunch, I walked over to Naru's desk.

"Hey."

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey."

"Wanna eat lunch with me, Michiru, Keiko, Yasu and John?"

"I would hope I'm invited to sit with you now that we are together."

"You've always been invited," I told him as I rolled my eyes. "You could of just asked at anytime and we would of made room."

Naru stood and took my hand. "Well, I guess I was just waiting for my formal invitation."

I shook my head at him, smiling, as we walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. "You are a piece of work, you know that?"

Naru shrugs his shoulder. "I've been told."

…

"Mai!" Michiru waved. Keiko, Yasu, John and herself were already at the table.

I looked up at Naru. "They're going to want to know how this whole thing happened, so if you want to tell them anything you feel like I left out, be my guest."

Naru looked at me and smirked. "Anything?"

"Just don't mislead them. They wouldn't understand your sarcasm."

"Fine," he said as we approached my friends.

"Hey guys. I would like you all to meet Kazuya."

"Hey," Michiru and Keiko said.

Yasu and John stood up.

"I'm Osamu Yasuhara," he said as he extended his hand.

"I thought I recognized you from my Jujitsu class," Naru said as he returned the handshake. "How have you been, Osamu?"

"Great. And please, call me Yasu."

Naru nodded as John extended his hand.

"I'm John Brown."

"Pleased to meet you, John."

"So, how was your weekend?" Yasu asked as he sat down, eyeing Naru and my entwined hands. He looked back up at me and rose and eyebrow, catching a glint to his glasses.

"Fine," I said as Naru and I sat down. Yasu, Michiru, John and Keiko just stared at us for a moment.

"Just fine?" Keiko asked.

I nod.

"How was Saint Valentine's Day?" John asked.

"Good. I spent the day with Naru. We watched SAO together then he made me a nice dinner. We ate the chocolate I gave him and he took me home."

"So, when did this happen?" Michiru asked as she pointed between Naru and myself.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Naru beat me to it.

"I was the first to confess my feelings for her before we ate. Although, it took a while for Mai to confess." He looked at me, asking if he could continue. I nod. He probably would tell it so much better than I would.

"It was after dinner when Mai decided to approach the conversation about us again. A few weeks ago, Mai promised that she would tell me her secret that has been bothering her, and I promised to tell her about my secret. Saturday, she told me her secret. She told me that she had cancer."

Naru looks at me and his eyes softened as he continued. "But after she told me about her cancer and I felt my heart tighten, I knew right then that no matter what happens to her or to us, I will be there for her. I went on to tell her about my brother, who passed away and how I blamed myself for his death. After we both cried for a little while, Mai gave me the chocolate she bought me. I accepted them on one condition, that she would be my girlfriend. We then promised to be there for each other, no matter what happens."

Naru looked back to my friends, who all had misty eyes. What he said next surprised me. "I would of said this to her family, but I know that Mai doesn't have any other family besides you four." Naru paused as he took a breath. "I promise you all that I will take care of Mai while we are together. I have never felt like the way I feel around Mai, and I don't want to lose her. I want to protect her. So," Naru lowered his head, "Michiru, Keiko, Yasu, John, do I have your permission to date your friend?"

I looked at Naru in shock. He just… he asked my friends for permission to date me?

I looked back to my friends, who were exchanging looks with one another for a moment. They all noded and Yasu stood.

"Kazuya Shibuya."

Naru looked up and made eye contact with Yasu.

"We appreciate you asking us for our permission. I speak for all of us when we say that you should be asking her parents, but we did lose them a few years ago. Mai..."

I look at my friend through misty eyes.

"I know we don't speak for your parents, but I do see you as my little sister and I want you to be happy. We all do."

I nod at Yasu. "I know."

He looked at both Naru and myself. "So, on behalf of her parents, we, her friends, will give you permission on one condition. You must keep your promise that you made not only her, but to us as well."

"I understand."

My friends smiled as Yasu said, "Very well. Kazuya, or should we say, Naru, you have our gracious approval."

* * *

**A/N: So, so, sooooo sorry this took a while to write! With my second semester ending soon, three of my teachers made big projects due within days of each other! Two research papers and a speech this week. That and last week was just a rollercoaster of stuff! Luckily I had up to chapter 10 written and was able to post them for you all. **

**Thank you to everyone who gave me their ideas for Luella! Working on first chapter right now for the next part of my GH series! I only have like 4 more weeks of school, so expect somewhat irregular updating. I'll continue writing this and maybe, just maybe, I can have this story done by my last final on May 8! (Wish me luck!) **

**Thank you all for the kind reviews as well! Whenever I'm not in a good mood, I think y'all know it and blow up my reviews. You all make me a very happy person and I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this! **

**Until the next chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Humiliation

Chapter 12: Humiliation

_Three Weeks Later, March_

**Masako POV**

I glare at Taniyama's table from my side of the cafeteria. First she had Osamu-kun and now she's got that goth kid wrapped around her finger! For the past three week, her and that goth kid have been inseparable. Also, Osamu-kun doesn't even mind that she's with another guy! I thought they were dating. Everyone thought that!

When the bell rang for class, I walked towards my locker to put away my bento and get my books when I overheard Taniyama speaking to Michiru and Keiko.

"Can you guys take by books to class for me? I gotta go fix something real fast."

My interest was peaked. Looks like I finally could have something on Taniyama! I followed behind her to the restroom and peeked into it as she was fixing her hair. Bummer… Not as exc… wait. She was taking off her hair… Does Taniyama have a wig? I smiled. This is great. Her wonderful hair that everyone fawns over is actually fake! Oh this is great. I slowly closed the door as a plan developed in my mind.

Osamu-kun, you will be mine!

* * *

_The next day at lunch_

**Mai POV**

Naru and I walked into the cafeteria and walked over to our table. Michiru and Keiko waved at us, beaming.

Ever since Naru and I got together, my life has actually been great. He's been to a few of my doctors appointments and even questioned Dr. Ota about my treatment! Naru just wants to make sure everything is being done that can be done for me to beat this. I've never cared for someone as much as I care for Naru and I know he feels the exact same way. Who else would question my doctor for an hour just to make sure everything that can be done is done?

"Hey guys," I said, smiling back to my friends. "Where's John and Yasu?"

"They'll be here in a moment," Keiko said. "Yasu needed to grab something from his locker."

"And we got it!"

I turned and saw John and Yasu standing behind Naru and I holding… cupcakes?

"Ummm… Yasu? What's up with the cupcakes?"

"It's to celebrate, silly! You do know what today is, right?"

"March 1st," I told him. Then it dawned on me. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Yasu! I completely forgot!"

Yasu smiled. "No worries Mai. With everything you're going through, I would of been surprised if you remembered my birthday."

Yasu and John put the cupcakes down on the table before I hugged Yasu.

"Happy birthday Yasu!"

"Thank you, Mai," he said, patting my head.

Once I detached myself from my friend, Naru shook his hand and wished him a happy birthday. I smiled at the scene in front of me. The two most important guys in my life, my boyfriend and my best friend/brother, shaking hands and being friendly towards each other. My life is just perfect right now.

Michiru and Keiko stood up and hugged Yasu, wishing him a happy birthday as well. We all were about to sit down when I heard something behind me.

"Taniyama."

I turned to see Masako standing behind me. "Hey, Masako."

She glared at me. What is her deal?

"What's up, Masako?"

Nothing. She turned towards Yasu and smiled. "Happy birthday, Osamu!"

"Thanks Masako…"

She turned her attention back to me and just stared at me.

"You know, Taniyama, I've always loved your hair."

"Thanks…"

"It would be such a shame for something to that beautiful hair of yours, would it not?"

I shrugged. "I guess so." What is going on here?

Masako walked towards me and whispered in my ear, "I know your secret Taniyama. You think that goth kid loves you now, but how would he feel if you lost that beautiful hair of yours?"

My eyes grew wide. Does she know?

What Masako did next left us all in shock. She climbed onto the table and yelled, "Hey everyone! May I have your attention, please!"

The whole cafeteria quieted and looked our way. My heart started beating fast. What was she planning?

"Now I know many of you know little miss good girl, Mai Taniyama. Heck, even some of you girls wish you had the hair she has. Well, I'm here to tell you that you can get her hair!"

And with that, Masako grabbed onto my hair and pulled it off. (Normally, I would of had it taped down to my cap, but Naru and I walked to school today, so I didn't think about taping it down.)

She stood on top of our table waving my wig around. "See? Even she wishes to have the hair she has!"

The whole cafeteria erupts into laughter. I felt the tears start to form and I bolted from the cafeteria, humiliated and embarrassed. But worst of all, hurt. Why Masako? All I have ever been to you was kind. What made you hate me so much?

* * *

**Naru POV**

I stared at Mai as she ran out of the cafeteria in tears. I looked back up at Masako, who was waving around Mai's hair and laughing it up. She looked at Yasu and I and smirked.

"So, you two still love baldie?"

I glared at her for a moment before turning on my heel and running after Mai.

* * *

**Masako POV**

My smirk slowly fell from my face as I watched that goth kid run after Taniyama. What's his deal? She sure did a number on him. I looked at Osamu-kun, smiling sweetly.

"What about you, Osamu?"

His eyes got dark as he looked at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Masako!"

My eyes grew wide. Osamu-kun was… yelling at me? Why?

"Ever since ninth grade, you have been nothing but cold towards Mai. Why?"

"Be… because you stopped talking to me. You started spending so much time with her that you stopped talking to me. And that hurt me, Osamu."

"Don't you remember what Mai went through eighth grade?"

I shook my head. "No."

Osamu-kun sighed. "Masako, Mai was battling cancer. After we heard that she was in remission, her parents died."

"She… she went through that?"

"Yes, that's why she wasn't at school for a while."

"Oh. She… never told me." I looked at the wig in my hand. "So, why does she have this thing right now?"

"Her cancer came back."

Now I feel terrible, almost sick even. "I just… I just thought that you two were together and it just made me jealous."

"Why?"

I looked at Osamu-kun. "Because I… I like you. And I thought that you and Taniyama were in love with each other."

"I do love Mai. She's like my sister."

"But… everyone thought you two were together. You acted like a couple!"

"Yeah, sometimes. I love to tease Mai. It's what I'm good at. Besides, it would never work out between Mai and me. She's not my type."

"What about me? Am I?"

"No."

"Why not? Is it because of what I did to Taniyama?"

"Masako, even before you drifted away from the group, I didn't like you like that."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're not my type either. No girl that I have ever met has been my type."

"Then what is your type?"

I heard sighs from behind me. I turned to see Michiru and Keiko looking up at me.

"Think about is, Masako," Michiru said.

"Why else would a guy say that no girl has been his type?" Keiko asked.

I looked back at Osamu-kun. "Because he hasn't found the right girl yet?"

Osamu-kun shook his head. "Not even close Masako." He looked me straight in the eye and my world deflated as he spoke.

"It's because I'm gay."

* * *

**Mai POV**

I managed to find a quiet bench outside the school, near the entrance gate, and cried. I had my jacket over my head, trying to cover it. I won't be able to show my face here anymore. Naru will be embarrassed to be with me. Heck, he may even be mad at me for keeping this from him.

I held my knees close to me and cried into them.

A few minutes went by before I heard footsteps behind me. I wrapped my jacket around myself tighter. I did not want to talk to or look at anyone right now.

"Mai."

It's him. I can't show my face to Naru. I just can't!

"Go away Naru. Please."

I heard him move closer. "Why?" He asks.

"Because I don't want you to be embarrassed being with me."

Naru pulls my jacket off of me. I look up at him with wide eyes. "Give it back!"

"Why?"

I stand up, reaching for my jacket. Naru moves it over his head. Curse him for being almost a foot taller than me! "Just give it back! Please!"

"Mai, look at me."

I hesitantly looked at him. "Please, Naru."

"Why are you covering yourself?"

"Because, I feel uncomfortable and ugly."

His eyes softened. "Why on earth would the most beautiful woman on the world be saying she feels ugly? Because you don't have any hair?"

I stop trying to grab my jacket from Naru. "Did.. did you just call me…?"

He nods. "Of course I did. Even with red, puffy eyes and a wig cap on, you are still the most beautiful person I have ever met."

I cross my arms. "You're just saying that because you have to."

"I don't have to Mai. Not many boyfriends would do what I've been doing. I didn't have to go to your doctor's appointments. I didn't have to interrogate your doctor for an hour, making sure you were getting the best treatment you can."

Naru lowers his arm that was holding my jacket and steps closer to me. "I didn't have to cook for you. I didn't have to keep taking you to my apartment after our project was done. I didn't have to respect your wishes when you spent the night at my place a few times and just have my way with you like most boyfriends would."

As he talked, I kept backing away from him, but he kept getting closer. I finally bumped into the brick wall of the gate behind me. Naru dropped my jacket and placed his hands on the wall, pinning me in my spot.

"Everything I've done Mai, I didn't have to do. Do you want to know why I did, though?"

I just looked at Naru. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst. Naru leaned closer to me, his forehead resting on mine.

Finding my voice, I licked my lips. "Why?"

He moved his hands from the wall to cup my cheeks. I looked into his eyes. They were so soft. He wiped the tears on my cheeks with his thumbs as he closed his eyes. I could feel his breath on my face, as he leaned in closer.

"It's because I love you, Mai."

Before I knew it, through the tears and humiliation, Naru was kissing me. After a moment, I felt his lips leave mine. I looked up at him, breathless. I felt everything Naru told me in that one kiss. I could feel Naru's love for me in this one simple act.

I hugged Naru and nuzzled my face into his chest, feeling the tears start to fall again. But not tears of pain or embarrassment this time. These tears held all my feelings for Naru in them.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Wow… this took a while to get down. Stupid college. **

**As for Yasu and the whole revelation of him being gay… It just fit this fic. And with how he jokes around with Monk sometimes in the anime/manga, sometimes I actually think he is gay. **

**I originally had Naru berate Masako before running after Mai, but I felt that her having both Naru and Yasu yell at her was a bit much. Plus, it didn't feel right for Naru, so I cut it down. **

**As always, thank you all so very much for the reviews! I am going to keep working on this, but I probably will give it a rest for a few days so I can work on my main series. But, do not worry, I will not stop this story until it is done! (And I may get more ideas to fill in some time with this story.) So, until the next chapter guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Reconciliation

Chapter 13: Reconciliation

**Mai POV**

After a few moments in each others embrace, Naru gave my jacket back and we started to walk back inside, hand in hand. But at the entrance to the school building were Michiru, Keiko, Yasu, John and… Masako. She hung her head as she held onto my wig.

Letting go of Naru's hand, I walked up to her.

"Maskao?"

She looked up at me with red eyes. She's been crying.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Mai! I… I never knew that…"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I pulled Masako into a hug and let her cry.

…

Masako sat across from me at the tea shop after school. I figured we needed to work out whatever happened between us alone. It was hard trying to convince Yasu and Naru to let me talk with her alone, but Michiru and Keiko managed to convince them that this was the only way for things to be set right between us.

"Masako, what happened?" I asked her.

"Where do I begin? I've done so much to you over the past few years."

"Just start at the beginning. Easiest place to start."

She nodded. "Back in 8th grade, you were very distant. Since my parents transferred me that year, I didn't expect us to stay as close as we were, but… I thought we would still be close and see each other outside of school."

"And we did…"

"For a few months, yes. But, you eventually became distant Mai. You never told me what was going on. Even Osamu never told me. Then I heard from Habari that you and Osamu were dating in secret and I kinda got jealous."

"Jealous? Masako, you know Yasu is like my brother. And why on earth did you listen to Habari? You know she loves to gossip."

Masako sighed. "I know, it's just… at the time it made sense." She giggled before continuing. "I guess, looking back on it, it is kind of ridiculous for me to of listened to Habari. But…"

Masako's eyes filled with tears as she looked into my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about the cancer, Mai?"

"I… I thought I told you."

"No. I never knew. Mai, you know I would of been there for you if you needed me. I thought we were friends. The reason why I was so cold to you was because I thought you and Osamu were dating, and you knew I liked him. You were the only one that knew that, Mai."

"Masako, you know you could of just told me about the rumor and I would of told you the truth. A simple text would of been enough."

"I know… but, why did Osamu never tell me that he…"

My eyes grew wide. "You didn't know?"

"No."

"I thought I remember you being at his 13th birthday party when he told us."

"He.. he came out at his birthday party?"

I nod. "It was a few days after you told me that you liked him, so I figured that since I saw you there that you heard him say that he's gay and would of moved on."

Masao hung her head again. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not, Masako."

"Yes, I am. I abandoned my friends because I thought you betrayed me. I hated you because I thought you hated me and decided to take Osamu for yourself. I've said and done such cruel things to you all because I didn't talk to you."

"Masako, I'm at fault here, too. I never told you about my cancer back then, I never made sure you knew about Yasu, I never called you after my diagnosis or after loosing my parents. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

"Mai… I'm... so sorry," Masako sobbed. I stood up and went over to her side of the table. I wrapped my arms around her and cried with her.

"I'm sorry too, Masako."

* * *

**Masako POV**

Mai and I spent over an hour in the tea shop catching up. I can't believe all the things I missed out on with her. She was my closest friend until I turned on her. It's scary what one small misunderstanding can do to a friendship, but thankfully we patched things up.

Kazuya picked up Mai after we were finished. Seeing them together, I could see the love between them. I wish one day to find someone like that. I waved at them as they speed off on Kazuya's bike and tuned the opposite direction to head home. The sun was just starting to set on the horizon painting the sky a beautiful concoction of reds and oranges.

I didn't get very far from the tea shop when I heard someone yell...

"Masako!"

I turned around to see John Brown running to catch up to me. What was he doing here? When he caught up to me, he leaned over his knees to catch his breath.

"Uh… Hello John."

He looked up at me and flashed a dazzling smile at me. "Hey. What are you doing out so late?"

"I just left the tea shop. Mai and I were talking."

"You two get everything sorted out?"

I nod. "It's going to take a while to get as close as we were before, but everything's been forgiven."

"That's good to hear. So, where's Mai at?"

"Kazuya picked her up and took her home."

"So, you're walking home by yourself?"

"I am."

"Well, would it be alright if… if I walked you home?"

I could see a bit of color rush to John's face as he smiled, bashfully I might add. To be honest, I felt my face heat up a little, too.

"Ok."

* * *

**Mai POV**

Naru and I sat at the small table in my living room drinking some tea he made as I told him everything that happened between Masako and I.

"We apologised and hugged, then spent the next hour catching up. Honestly, I'm glad to have Masako as a friend again. We were so close growing up that when she started being mean towards me, it hurt."

Naru placed his hand on top of mine. "As long as she does not make you cry like today ever again..."

"She won't Naru. It was a misunderstanding between the two of us. That's it. We're going to talk to each other before drawing false conclusions to prevent this from happening again."

Naru nods as he removes his hand from mine and finishes his tea. I look at the clock on my wall and the small smile I had slowly fades.

"It's almost 9," Naru says.

"I know."

Naru stands and helps me up. I wrap my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you," I whispered into his chest. Naru's hand find my face and lift it toward his.

"I love you, too."

He places a soft kiss to my lips before giving me one last hug. He walks over to the shoe rack and places his shoes and jacket on. I walk with him to the end of the hallway and watch him go down the stairs and towards his bike. I wave to Naru as he drives off before I turned and walked back to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: So, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like a week! School this week has been a bit hectic, plus I've had serious writers block on this chapter! So if it's not the best, I do apologize! A lot of you wanted Masako's apology, and so did I, so I had to write it! And I hope you liked the little moment between Masako and John. I ship these two, even though John's a priest in the show and cannot have and type of relationship like that. I do like Masako and Yasu together, but John and Masako will be first in my heart. **

**Also, the character Habari, she's from another anime that I recently watched and fell in LOVE with! J. Michael Tatum, the voice actor of our wonderful Lin-san, voices the lead in this show. If you can figure it out, you'll receive a virtual cookie and a hug! **

**I'll just tell y'all. She's the gossipy character in Black Blood Brothers. Great show if you haven't seen it. 12 episodes long. I honestly never knew how much I wanted a vampire to bite me until I met Jiro. (True story. And I LOVE Vampire Knight, but I never wanted to have Kaname turn me into a vampire. But I would for Jiro! Ok, enough of me ranting.)**

**I'll try to update as much as I possibly can in the next couple of weeks, but with Finals next week and having to move back home, it'll be a challenge. So, please, bear with me :) Until next time!**


	14. Ch 14: Ghost Hunting in the Park, Part 1

Chapter 14: Ghost Hunting in the Park, Part 1

_Two Weeks Later_

**Mai POV**

_Pop!_

"Congratulations John and Yasu!"

They just graduated high school while Michiru, Keiko, Masako, Naru and I finished up our second year. We all were at the tea shop to celebrate the end of the school year.

"So, guys," I said, leaning on my elbows onto the table, "what's the plan for university?"

"I've been accepted to Tokyo University of Science," Yasu informed us. "I'll be in the Physics program there."

"I'm going to Keio University," John said. "I'll be studying Japanese history so I can take my degree back home and become a professor at a university in Australia."

I glanced over at Masako as everyone congratulated them. She was beaming with pride after John spoke. I've had my suspicions about these two for about a week or so. Honestly, I couldn't be more happier for them.

Keiko poked John's arm. "So, who did you give your second button to John?"

John dipped his head, hiding his slowly growing blush. "I haven't… yet."

"YET?" We all said.

John nodded as he stood up and walked over to Masako. "I haven't had the chance to yet." John took Masako's hand into his and pulled off his second button. "Masako… will you accept my second button?"

Masako's eyes grew wide as she looked at John and the button he held in his open hand. Eyes watering, she nodded. "Yes," she said as John placed his button in her hand.

John and Masako smiled at each other before embracing each other in a hug. Michiru, Keiko and Yasu cheered as Naru and I smiled at the new couple.

"OH!" Michiru exclaimed. "Have you guys heard about those couples getting drenched with water at the park?"

"Where'd you hear this?" I asked her.

"It actually happened to one of our classmates. She told me that last week, her and her boyfriend were at the park when they were suddenly drenched in water. They didn't see who did it and no one was around them when it happened. There are some rumors going around that the park is haunted and that there's a restless spirit that is haunting couples in revenge for the spirit not getting their happy ending."

"Michiru, there is no such thing as ghosts!" Keiko piped up.

"Yes, there is Keiko!" Michiru fired back.

"GUYS!" I said. "Please don't get into a fight. The employes would throw us all out if you two got too loud."

Michiru and Keiko stopped their fighting, but I knew those two would continue later on their way home to discuss the existence of the paranormal.

"So," Michiru said after a moment, "you guys wanna see if it's a ghost or not?"

"Why us?" Yasu asked.

"BECAUSE, we have two actual couples that could draw out the spirit. Yasu, you could pair up with Keiko and I have a guy who wants to find out if this is a ghost or not as well. With four couples spread out, but close enough to see each other, we can totally find out! What'd you say, guys? Wanna go ghost hunting?"

"I'm in," Masako said, shocking us all. She looked at our shocked expressions. "What? I think it would be fun. What about you John?"

"Sounds good to me."

I looked at Naru. "You wanna do it?" I asked him.

Naru shrugged. "Would be interesting to see if a ghost is actually causing this."

I turned to Michiru and asked, "When would we be doing this?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully."

"I can't," I told her. "I have my doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Michiru nodded. "Can everyone do Sunday?"

We all nodded.

"Awesome!" Michiru said. "Looks like we're going ghost hunting!"

* * *

Naru sat on my couch, reading a Shakespeare play, as I came out from my bedroom, having changed out of my school uniform into some blue jean shorts and a plain t-shirt. I sat down next to him, pulling my legs up and propping my head against his shoulder.

"You want me there for your appointment tomorrow?" Naru asked.

"No, it's ok," I told him. "They're just gonna get some samples for tests they want to run to monitor how the cancer is responding to the treatment. They did this last month, too, though they're gonna run some more extensive tests just in case. My doctor's don't want to miss anything."

Naru looked down at me. "Mai…"

"Yeah?"

"It's just the two of us. You don't need to wear your wig."

I placed my hand on my head, feeling the hairs from my wig. "Oh. Guess I forgot I had it on still. Do you want me to take it off?"

Naru wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in closer to him. "Only if you want to, Mai. You know that."

I smile as I place my hand on his chest, snuggling into him. "Naru?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you read to me?"

I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "Alright."

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep as Naru read the play he was reading to me.

* * *

I sat in the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Ota to come back in and say it's ok for me to leave. I've been poked, prodded and drained of a few bodily fluids today. I am SO ready to get home!

"Mai?" Dr. Ota knocked, before opening the door. I smiled at his as he walked in. "Thank you for being so patient with us today."

"No problem, Dr. Ota. Just as long as we are getting this thing gone, I'm fine with all the tests."

"You've always been a trouper Mai. Glad to see nothing's going to change that."

"Soo…?"

He chuckled. "You are free to go now, Mai. I'll see you Tuesday for your chemo. I should have the test results then as well."

I jumped off the weird bed thing all doctors have in their office. "Thanks Dr. Ota!"

* * *

_Sunday Afternoon_

"Mai! Naru!"

I turned around to see Keiko, Yasu, Masako, John and Michiru walking towards us.

"Hey guys!"

I noticed that Michiru was a little distracted. "Michiru, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just keeping a look out for…"

Just then, someone I recognized from our class snuck up on Michiru, placing their hands over her eyes. "Guess who…" he said.

Michiru gasped as she turned around to face him. "Kisho!"

My eyes grew wide as she hugged him. Kisho Hida is not just one of our classmates, but is number one in our class! Michiru's had a crush on him since last year, I never would have thought he was the guy Michiru talked about at the tea shop.

Michiru introduced us to Kisho before saying, "and this is Kisho, my boyfriend."

"Really?" Keiko and I asked in unison. "Since when?!"

"Friday," Kisho responded. "We've been talking for a few months, and I've grown to really like Michiru. So, I asked her out."

Keiko and I exchanged glances before rushing Michiru and almost hugging the life out of her. After a few moments of us congratulating them, we decided our plan of action for hunting down the ghost and split up.

* * *

**A/N: Finally back with this story! This has been giving me trouble the past couple of weeks, but thankfully with a small recommendation from Ishval, this chapter got going again! So much in fact, I need to split it up into two parts! Part two will be up tomorrow! There's not a lot left with this story, this is just a small part that had to be added in in order for me to get Mai where I need her. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed as well as favorited or followed (or did both!) this story. I hope y'all still enjoying it!**

**Until tomorrow guys!**


	15. Ch 15: Ghost Hunting in the Park, Part 2

Chapter 15: Ghost Hunting in the Park, Part 2

Naru and I were sitting on a bench not far from the fountain, when I heard my name. I looked up to see…

"Ayako? Hosho?"

"Hey Jou-chan!"

"Hey Mai."

I stood up and gave my parental figures a hug. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Having a little afternoon walk," Hosho said. "What about you? And…" he faded off as his eyes landed on Naru. "Who's this?"

"Oh, umm…" I turned and motioned for Naru to stand. Taking his hand, I faced Hosho and Ayako. "This is Kazuya Shibuya, my boyfriend. Naru this is Hosho Takigawa, my private vocal teacher." I lower my voice so only Naru can hear, "He is also very protective of me. He thinks of me as his little sister or even his daughter."

Naru nods his understanding. He extends his other hand for Hosho. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Takigawa."

Hosho shakes his hand, though still looking at him like if he hurt one hair on me, he would kill Naru.

Naru looks to Ayako and nods. "Afternoon Ms. Matsuzaki."

"Afternoon Kazuya. So, what are you two up to? On a date?"

"No," I tell her. "Michiru heard a rumor that the park is haunted so she wanted to 'investigate' and find the ghost that is drenching couples."

Hosho chuckled. "Mai, this park is not haunted. Trust me. If there was a ghost here, either I or Ayako would have sensed it."

I mentally hit my forehead. How could I forget that Hosho is a former monk and Ayako knows her way around a cleansing using tree spirits. If there was any spiritual activity here, they would know.

"That may be true, but it doesn't explain who is drenching couples and why," Naru said. "I personally believe it's someone playing a prank on unexpecting couples, but Michiru believes otherwise."

"So… you guys are just doing this to?" Ayako asked.

"To find out how this person is getting away with this prank with no eyewitnesses around the couples. And to appease Michiru and her wild rumor loving side," I tell them. "I just hope…"

I gasped as all the air left my lungs. Naru and I were soaking wet from the neck down on our backs.

"That that wouldn't happen."

I started to shiver a bit from the coldness of the water on my skin as Naru went into his backpack and drew out a couple towels. "Who the heck would do this?"

Ayako and Hosho tilted their heads at us. "It's not a spirit," they said in unison. Naru and I turned around to see a silver bucket laying on the ground behind the bench, just in front of the bush.

"Definitely human," Naru said as he picked it up. "I highly doubt a ghost would need a bucket to throw water at people."

"Michiru's gonna be a bit disappointed with this development."

"We should find the others and tell them."

I nod as I turn to Ayako and Hosho. "Looks like this is bye for now."

"Good luck you two," Ayako said. "Oh, and Mai, I need to talk to you sometime in the next few days."

"Ok."

* * *

It wasn't long before Naru spotted John and Masako. I waved to get their attention, but as soon as they saw me I saw something behind them glimmer in the sunlight.

"Naru, did you see that?"

"I did. Someone's hiding in the bushes, waiting to ambush couples."

Before we could reach them, they too became drenched.

I rushed to John and Masako with a towel in hand for them while Naru went to check out the bushes.

"You were attacked too, Mai?" Masako asked.

"We were. And it's not a ghost, just someone pulling a prank." I told them what happened to me and Naru just a few minutes earlier. I just finished when Naru joined us.

"The perpetrator got away, but left this behind again." Naru held up another silver bucket. "Looks like whoever is behind this hides in the bushes, waiting for the opportune moment to attack."

"We have to tell the others about this," John said, "or else we'll all be soaked before this is over."

"I'll call Keiko." I pulled out my cell dialed her number. It wasn't before the second ring before she picked up.

"_Hey Mai. How's everything going?"_

"John, Masako, Naru and I were attacked. But not before we figured out that it's not a ghost causing this."

"_Really? I was right! Have you told Michiru yet?"_

"Not yet. Though I already know she's going to be very disappointed."

"_Yeah, especially since I was right and she was completely wrong."_

"Just make sure to stay away from bushes. That's when the perp attacks."

"_Got it Mai! Yasu and I'll keep a look out for any suspicious behavior around the bushes."_

"Thanks Keiko. Stay dry."

* * *

"Yep. Sorry, Michiru, but it's not a ghost."

"_Dang it!"_

"Just keep clear of any bushes nearby and…"

Just then I heard Michiru gasp. "Michiru turn around now!"

"_Oh my gosh! Hey you! Stop!"_

The call ended. I looked at John, Masako and Naru, "Looks like Michiru and Kisho were just drenched. Though just before she hung up, it sounded like Michiru saw the perp."

"What are we standing around here for then?" Masako said. "Where was she at?"

"She was close to the statue in the center of the park."

* * *

By the time we reached the statue, Keiko and Yasu had joined us. We all were looking around to see if any one of us could spot, or hear, Michiru and Kisho. Just as I looked at the statue, I heard Michiru yell, "What the heck!"

We ran towards the statue and stopped in our tracks when we joined Michiru and Kisho. Kisho was on top of the perp's back, holding them down. They were dressed in all black and a black ski mask was in Kisho's hand. I looked and saw long black hair spread out on the perp's back.

Kisho stood up and dragged the perp up. My eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Saori?!" Keiko, Masako and I said.

Saori Okumura was in our class since freshman year. Her sky blue eyes connected with mine. "Mai," she said. Her eyes roamed Keiko before settling on Masako. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Hara."

"Okumura. I'm curious, why are you doing this?"

"Simple. My heart got broken, I was humiliated, so I figured why not. Besides, seeing the reactions on everyone's face is to die for! Looking around helplessly, trying to figure out who or what drenched them in ice cold water."

"Wait, Saori, who broke your heart?" I asked. I don't remember her having a boyfriend.

"Junzo Akatsuka," she spat. "Not only did he use me, but he humiliated me in front of his friends! He dumped water all over my head and his friends just laughed."

Junzo was a senior at our school, but got expelled just one month before graduation because he started a fight just outside the school.

"Saori," Michiru said, "why did you target couples? Why not just do what Junzo did to you right back to him?"

"I tired, but every time I do, I…" Saori froze.

We turned to see what she was looking at, and standing not far from us was Junzo. He was standing with his friends and laughing up a storm as he had his arm draped around a girl's shoulders.

"Saoir," I said as I turned back to her. "Normally I wouldn't encourage revenge, but in this case I say do it. He should know what it's like to be soaking wet and embarrassed."

Saori's eyes widened at my words. "You really think I should?"

We all nodded in agreement. Saori smiled as she took a deep breath. She picked up her bag that was a few feet away from us and pulled out a plastic bladder full of ice water. I walked over to her and held out the bucket she used on Naru and I for her to fill up. She smiles at me as she fills up the bucket and takes it from my hands once it was full.

We all kept our distance as Saori walked up to Junzo and his friends, watching as she talked briefly with him before throwing the water onto him, soaking him and a few of his friends. Flipping her long hair, Saori walked back over to us. We congratulated her on her revenge, but also asked her to stop drenching other couples now that her revenge is fulfilled. She agreed and apologized to us before leaving.

* * *

I sat in dry clothes in Naru's apartment, eating another of his culinary masterpieces. "I'm actually surprised with who the 'ghost' turned out to be. I never would have imagined Saori to be that kind of person."

Naru chuckled. "And I never imagined you as the type of person to encourage revenge like that."

I shrugged. "Eh, sometimes you just have to have that little revenge. And Saori deserved to have payback on Junzo! What kind of guy would use a girl, just to turn and dump water on her in front of his friends?"

"One that has no respect for himself or women."

I looked up at Naru. "Guys like that deserve water dumped on them."

"Well," Naru smirked, "I guess I'm lucky that I am not like Junzo then."

I smiled, "Yes you are."

* * *

**A/N: I did promise it would be up today! Just wasn't planning on it being this late. So sorry! Today has been a moody day for me. But I'm glad my foggy brain cleared up and I was able to finish this! Next chapter should be up within the next few days, so until then!**


	16. Ch 16: The Bad Always Follows The Good

Chapter 16: The Bad Always Follows The Good

_Tuesday_

"Naruuuuuu! Hurry up!"

I stood inside Naru's apartment, waiting for him to finish getting ready. I swear sometimes he takes longer than any girl to get ready. All he needs to do is brush his hair and get dressed. What could he be doing to be taking so long!?

We're meeting Ayako and Hoso for lunch at Suzu Cafe today. After meeting them at the park, I wondered what Ayako wanted to talk to me about, so when I called her I was a bit surprised she wanted Naru and I to meet her and Hosho lunch. I think I know what Ayako wants to talk to me about, but I could be wrong. I have been before.

After waiting another minute, I went to his bedroom door and was about to bang on it but before my fist could connect to the door, it opened. Luckily I noticed and froze my hand bang before I accidentally hit him. I lowered my hand quickly.

"Finally. What on earth took you so long? I swear you take more time than Michiru does to get ready!"

Naru smirked. "Mai, you know it does take time to look as good as I do."

I felt my cheeks flare up. "Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes as I turned and walked towards the front door. "Ayako and Hosho are probably already there. And you know how Ayako hates to wait."

"Ms. Matsuzaki, waiting? That'll be the day."

I laughed. "Well, hurry up and let's go before we are the ones to get her mad for waiting too long."

* * *

Naru and I had just walked into sight the cafe when I noticed Ayako and Hosho outside the cafe. Hosho was the first to see Naru and I and practically ran towards us.

"Jou-Chan!" He said as he enveloped me into a hug.

_Thwack!_

I was released from Hosho's grasp as he held the back of his head and turned towards Ayako. "What was that for?"

"She was turning blue you idiot!"

"Was not!"

I sighed as they started arguing. How one couple could argue as much as them and still have a healthy relationship, I'll never understand. After a moment of them arguing, I noticed some people starting to stare.

"Hey, guys… guys…"

Nope. They were still going at it. I sighed. I didn't want to do this.

"GUYS!" I yelled as I slapped them both on the back of their heads. That stopped them. "People are starting to stare at you two. Let's just go inside already, ok?"

"Fine," they both mumbled.

I smiled as I took Naru's hand and walked inside the cafe. We sat at a table near the windows and had our orders taken. Ayako and I talked while Hosho seemed to be interrogating Naru. I couldn't help but smile at that. Hosho may be my private vocal teacher, but he's also like a father to me. Ever since I lost my parents, he was there to support me the best he could. I haven't had a lesson in about a year, but Hosho still considers me one of his students. I'm just glad I have someone like him in my life to do what my father probably would have if he was still around.

Once our food came, we all were silent for a few moments as we enjoyed the cuisine. But the curiosity was starting to get to me. I had to ask Ayako now what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Hey, Ayako. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ayako looked up from her food and smiled. "Well, I was going to wait until after we finished eating, but I guess I could tell you now."

Both Ayako and Hosho put down their chopsticks and smiled at me.

"Mai," Ayako said, "Hosho and I are getting married."

My face exploded into the biggest grin I could stretch to. "Really?"

Ayako nodded as she placed her left hand in front of me on the table. How did I not notice that rock on her hand before?

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Ayako giggled. "Mai, I was wondering if you would like to be one of my bridesmaids."

"Yes! I would love to!"

* * *

After lunch, Naru and I went back to his apartment. I still had a few hours to kill before my appointment tonight and I didn't feel like going home. Naru and I sat on his couch watching TV, but before I knew it I was starting to fall asleep.

"Mai, did you not sleep well last night?"

I groggily looked at him. "Not really. I'm a little nervous about my appointment today."

"Why don't you lie down?"

"I'm alright, Naru."

"Mai. Lie down."

I sighed in defeat as I leaned to my right to lie down on the couch, but Naru's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to my left. I didn't notice, but Naru had his feet propped up on his coffee table, making his legs parallel, giving my head enough room to lie down on his lap.

I almost started to protest that I was fine lying down the other way, but stopped as Naru softly started to run his fingers through my hair. I felt relaxed and was out like a light soon after.

* * *

Naru placed his hand on my jumping knee. "Mai."

I looked over at Naru. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure everything is fine."

I smiled. "I hope so."

Just then the door opened and Dr. Ota came in.

"Afternoon Mai."

"Afternoon Dr. Ota," I smiled back. "So, what's the results from all those tests?"

Dr. Ota took the seat in front of me and sat down. "Well, as far as the test results go, I'm afraid we have to do one more before we can confirm or deny our suspicions."

"Oh?" I said as my heart started to race. Naru took my hand into his and squeezed it, calming me a little.

"What kind of test, Doctor?" Naru asked.

"Just a CAT scan. We'll be able to do one today so you won't have to come in another day to do it."

I nod.

"There is one other thing, Mai."

I looked up at Dr. Ota. "There is?"

"Yes. Do you remember when I said we would be running your blood against the international bone marrow donor database?"

I nod.

"After a few months, we finally found a 100% match."

"So… does that mean…"

"You get to have a blood transfusion. It'll be a few week before we can get the donor's blood shipped over here, but once you have the transfusion, you should be back into remission."

I smiled at this news. Last time, just doing the chemo worked before they could find a match for me. Now, I finally have a donor! I'll be healthy again.

"So, do we still need to do the chemo?"

"We'll wean you off it so your body can prepare for the transfusion."

"Alright."

There was a knock at the door. Dr. Ota got up and talked to the nurse that was on the other side. I looked over to Naru and smiled.

"I'll be healthy again."

Naru smiled as he wrapped me up in his arms. "Like I said Mai, everything is fine."

Dr. Ota closed the door and cleared his throat. "Mai, if you're ready, we can go ahead and use the CAT scan."

"Ok."

* * *

A few hours later, I was back in Dr. Ota's office. He was looking at the images from the CAT scan on his computer as I sat in the chair in front of his desk. Naru saw standing behind me, keeping me as calm as possible as he had his hands placed on my shoulders. Dr. Ota sighed as he looked away from his computer and at me.

"Mai, I'm sorry, but we are going to have to do surgery."

"Why?"

"When your test results came back, some of the numbers were off, and this is why."

He turned the computer screen so Naru and I could see. He took the ballpoint pen in his and and pointed at something on the screen. "This was the cause of the results. You have a small tumor developing on your brain and the only way to remove it is to do surgery."

* * *

**A/N: I'm cruel to Mai, I know. I'm sorry! But as I promised before, I'm not going to kill Mai. That would be too cruel and I would honestly HATE myself if I did that. I love Mai too much to do that to her. I hope to not keep you all waiting for the next chapter, so expect it to come by Monday! Until then!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ichiban no Takaramono

Chapter 17: Ichiban no Takaramono

**Naru POV**

"Mai."

No response. I looked at Mai's almost defeated form as she laid on her couch, staring up at the ceiling. She hasn't said a word since we arrived at her apartment. I know she's worried about the surgery, I am too. This kind of operation is risky, but it needs to be done.

As I stood leaning against the entryway, my phone vibrated. I looked and saw that I had received an email. The email I had been waiting for. I knew this would cheer Mai up in a heartbeat. I walked over and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Mai, look at me."

Her head moved lazily so she could look at me. I took one of her hands into mine and looked into her eyes.

"Mai, I know that what Dr. Ota told you today wasn't what you were expecting. But think of it this way, you'll get the tumor taken care of as well as have your transfusion and be healthy again in time for helping Ms. Matsuzaki with her wedding."

She sighed as she looked back up at the ceiling, not saying a word.

I was about to continue, until I heard Mai softly crying. I stood and helped Mai sit up before taking a seat and pulling her into my lap. Mai grabbed onto my shirt and cried.

"Naru… I'm… I'm scared."

"I know," I told her as my fingers ran through her hair. Even though it's not her real hair, I know she can still feel my fingers on her scalp.

"Naru… what... what if…"

"Mai, don't think about finishing that sentence."

She slowly looked up at me, tears still falling from her eyes. I cupped her face and wiped away the tears as best I could.

"Don't think like that, alright? You'll be just fine."

"You don't know that for sure, Naru. Something could go wrong."

I slowly nod. "Yes, there is that possibility. But, it does not help to think like that."

Mai lowers her gaze. "I can't help it…"

"What happened to the girl that was determined to beat this thing?"

"She's still here, just… feeling less confident now."

"Well, I guess I'll just cancel those concert tickets then."

Mai's head shot up. "Wait… What concert tickets?"

"Well, you did promise me that we would go to a concert together. But, since you're not feeling like your usual self, you may not enjoy it as much."

Hey eyes grew wide as the realization hit her. "What… Are you telling me that you got tickets to…"

I nod. "But if you're not feeling up to going to it in a few weeks…"

"No! There is no way ANYTHING is going to stop me from seeing LiSA!"

I smirked. "Alright, I won't cancel the tickets then."

"Really? You actually got tickets to LiSA's show?"

"Yes. Not as close as I would have liked, but I did manage to get two tickets for her show on the floor."

Mai flashed her biggest smile at me. "Oh, thank you Naru!" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her and hugged her as a small smile crept onto my face. I was glad to see a smile on Mai's face once again. If I had to buy tickets for LiSA for the rest of my life to keep that smile on her face, I would in a heartbeat.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later, April_

Mai and I stood in line to get into the concert venue. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as we waited.

"Mai, calm down, alright?"

"I'm sorry Naru, it's just that I can't help it. I've wanted to see LiSA live for so long, and now I finally get to." Mai stopped her bouncing as she looked up at me. "Thank you," she said as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

I looked down at her and took her hand. "For you, anything Mai."

* * *

As the concert started, all I could do was watch Mai in all her enjoyment and happiness. She sang along to all the songs that were performed, even danced a few times. I was enjoying myself, too, but seeing Mai have the time of her life was enough for me.

Half way through the concert, the songs changed from her upbeat songs to her more slower songs. As one song in particular started, I placed my arm around Mai's shoulder and pulled her close to me. Mai placed her hand around my waist and leaned her head against me.

LiSA performed this song the last time I saw her perform, when I was with Gene and our parents. At the time this song didn't affect me, but looking back now as I listen to the lyrics it does. Not only does this song remind me of my brother and of all the times we fought or got on each others nerves, but it reminds me of the woman standing next to me. The only girl I've ever liked, let alone fallen for.

I looked down at Mai and saw that her eyes were closed as she sang along softly, but I noticed the tear streaks on her cheeks. I could only imagine what this song reminded her of.

As the song ends, my hand softly tightens around her shoulder. In this moment, I realise just how much Mai means to me. I never knew that someone could have changed me they way she has. I never imagined I would ever be in love with someone, let alone someone like Mai.

I've always wondered what in this life I treasure the most, not ever having an answer. It was during this song that I knew the answer.

Mai.

* * *

After the concert, I took Mai back to her apartment.

"Thank you so much for this Naru!" Mai said as she hugged me. "I had the time of my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said as we parted. I started to turn to leave, but Mai grabbed my arm. "Mai?"

She stood on her toes and placed her lips on mine.

"Good night Naru," she whispered after we parted.

"Good night Mai." I leaned down to kiss her one last time before I left. Little did I know, but that would be the last time I would kiss Mai for a while.

* * *

**A/N: So Mai and Naru finally went to a LiSA concert! But you guys probably are wondering why that was the last Maru kiss for a while. Well… you'll find out next chapter. Sorry! I know, I'm such a tease. **

**The song that was mentioned is what this chapter is titled, "Ichiban no Takaramono". The english title of the song is "My Most Precious Treasure" and there are plenty of videos on YouTube of LiSA performing this song live. The most emotional one is the one from **_**Final Operation**_**. (I've heard that LiSA had just recently lost her mother before that performance, so she was very emotional during this song.) This is one of my favorite songs, and I hope you guys check it out! **

**Well, kinda of a short chapter, but the concert part took me a while to write. I spent two days trying to figure it out, but it finally came to me! So, I do REALLY hope that the next chapter won't elude me as much as this one did. (I had the idea, just didn't know how to execute it lol.) So, until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sacrifices and Heartbreak

**A/N: So, I'm putting the AN at the beginning of the chapter just this once. I am sorry in advance for any emotional feelings you get as well as possibly the urge to hate me. It was hard writing this chapter because I hate making Naru and Mai unhappy. But things must happen so other things that are better can happen. **

**Also, I will be mentioning another song by LiSA (yes, I know, I personally am obsessed with her music and it shows strongly in this story. But her songs just WORK for what I'm writing) called "Shirushi". I don't know what that translates to in english, but the english translation of the song is beautiful and the music video is gorgeous! (You can find the full PV on Fansoop (it's under the archive tab as LiSA- Shirushi) with the english translation.)**

**Well, enough of my babbling! You guys want the reason why Naru said what he said at the end of the last chapter? Here's your answer! And once again, I'm sorry for any emotional distress you encounter as you read this chapter. I'll be back with chapter 19 SOON! Until then, enjoy (or ball your eyes out as you hate me) chapter 18. (But seriously, please don't hate me! Everything will work out!)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Sacrifices and Heartbreak

**Mai POV**

The surgery gets closer and close with each passing day. I spend less and less time with Naru and more time by myself. I don't know if it was the wisest thing to do, but asking for space right now has left me with time to think. This surgery… I may not come out of it. And thinking about how it'll affect Naru… I… I can't. I can't have him go through the stress of waiting for me only to find out that I didn't make it. In one week, the first week of May, I'll be having the tumor taken out of my brain and the transfusion will happen while I'm in recovery.

I… I can't believe I'm going to do this…

But it's for the best.

…

I was waiting outside the tea shop for Naru when I felt a hand wrap around my waist from behind and another hand cover up my eyes.

"Naru," I said as I placed my hands on his around my waist. I turned around and saw him looking down at me with a gentle smile on his face.

Damn him. This'll be harder than I thought.

"Afternoon Mai. Shall we go inside?"

Naru went to open the door, but I stopped him.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Naru looks at me, his eyes telling me to continue. I take in a breath before I continue.

"Look, Naru, these past few months not only being your friend but your girlfriend have been the happiest months I've ever had after losing my parents. But, I can't keep dragging you on. I'm sorry, Naru, but…"

Naru placed his hands on my shoulders. "Mai, look. I know you're nervous about the surgery next week, but you'll be just fine. Trust me."

I shake my head. "No. You don't understand. For once, just... listen to me about this. I've been thinking and doing some soul searching, and I just… I can't keep having you around like this. I think it would be best for the both of us if we just ended things."

Naru took a step back, confusion written all over his face. "Mai…"

"I'm sorry, but… I just can't."

"Mai, why are you doing this?" Naru asked, his cold eyes slowly returning.

I had to think fast. What can I say to get him off of me so that he would not have to worry about me that if I did get through the surgery, I could easily explain? Damn… Looks like I'm gonna have to lie myself out of this one.

"Because…" I looked Naru straight in the eyes. "I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, but we're done."

Before he could react and say something, I ran off. I kept my tears in as I ran. I waited a few minutes before stopping, making sure Naru didn't follow me. I looked at my surroundings, recognising where I was at instantly. I kept running until I was at a door, knocking. The door opened, revealing Ayako on the other side.

"Mai? What's up?"

It was at that moment I let my tears fall as I hugged Ayako.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I couldn't speak. The tears just flowed, not allowing me to get enough air to speak, just enough to sob into Ayako.

…

Ayako brought me inside and allowed me to cry until I couldn't any longer and had calmed down. After a cup of tea, I told her what happened.

"You… you broke up with him? Why?"

"I rather have to explain to him why I broke up with him rather than have him at the hospital waiting for news and it turns out to be bad news. I care for him too much to put him through that."

"Mai, are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

I nod slowly. "I rather have him hate me right now than worried sick about me. I know it sounds weird, but…"

Ayako placed her hand on mine. "Did you think about what Kazuya would feel about this? You changed him, Mai. He wasn't the same Kazuya that left my class as he was coming in at the beginning of the year."

"Naru will recover just fine from this. He'll be back on his feet and probably have another girlfriend by the time I go into surgery."

Ayako shook her head. "Oh Mai, you underestimate him."

* * *

**Naru POV**

It's been three weeks since the last time Mai and I watched SAO together. Saturday was the season finale. I wanted to finish watching this series with her, but I knew since Mai hadn't answered any of my texts, that she was serious about ending things. So, I watched the last three episodes on my own.

I'm glad I did. I would not have liked Mai to see me the way I was. The story of Yuuki reminded me too much of Mai. Yuuki was terminally ill and an orphan, but so strong willed and determined in everything she did. Everything about her reminded me of Mai. As I watched the last episode, my thoughts kept going back to Mai and her surgery tomorrow. I knew she was scared. She's scared of dying.

I sat on my couch as the final credits rolled and I didn't skip over them as I usually did. Instantly, I recognized the artist. LiSA. It was her new song she performed at the concert. Shirushi. I immediately look up the lyrics to the full song.

As I read them, they remind me of Mai and myself. About our journey together these past few months. About her fight and determination to live one more day, every day. About how much we grew together and how I don't want to lose her.

Mai hasn't responded to anything I've texted her, though I know she's seen them. I decide to send her this song, hoping she understand what message I'm sending her.

* * *

**Mai POV**

My phone vibrated, followed by the ringtone only one person has on my contact list. Naru. Why does he keep texting me? This was not what I planned on at all. I looked and saw it was a link to a video. I opened the link and saw it was a live video of LiSA from the concert a few weeks ago. It was her new song she performed for the first time after it debuted on SAO.

"Ayako!"

Her head popped from around the corner of the wall. "Yeah?"

"Naru texted me again."

"So text him back!" she exclaimed as she straightened and stood in the entryway.

I looked up at her as she was drying a pan she used to cook dinner. "I can't."

Ayako raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

"He sent me a video clip of LiSA."

"And? You love LiSA."

"Yeah, but it's of a song she sang at the concert we went to together."

Ayako stopped her drying and sat down on the couch next to me. "Mai, he's sending you a message. You've ignored all the other texts he's sent you. He knows how much you love LiSA, so this is his way of getting you to listen."

I nod. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Of course."

She places the pan on the table in front of us as I hit play on the video.

…

As I listened to the lyrics, trying to understand why he would send me this particular song, I started to cry. I finally realised that this was our song. It described our relationship so perfectly. How I looked to him for support all these months and how happy he made me. It reminded me of everything we promised each other and of all the dreams I had of the two of us. Of how I'm throwing it all away on a whim that I may not make it.

Naru's telling me to continue doing what I have been doing since Christmas Day. To keep fighting. To keep wanting to live.

…

I lay in my bed restless. The song was playing through my head as I tried to figure out if I should text him back. But not only that, my surgery was in the morning. I was getting more and more nervous as the hours ticked away. I decide to text Naru back just one simple message before I tried to rest.

_Thank you. For everything._

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Mai, Ayako and Hosho arrived at the hospital. Mai's nervousness evident on her face. As she met with Dr. Ota, he assured her he would do everything he could to make sure she would be safe and would wake up back in remission. Mai smiled a small smile at her doctor before turning to Ayako and Hosho.

"We'll be right here waiting for you to wake up," Ayako smiled at her. Mai noded as she hugged Ayako and Hosho.

She turned to Dr. Ota and followed him to where she would be prepped for surgery.

…

_In the OR_

"Doctor, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Miss Taniyama's blood pressure is dropping. Her heart rate is decreasing fast."

"No. Come on Mai. You can't leave us yet."

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"_I'm sorry Naru…"_


	19. Chapter 19: Something To Live For

Chapter 19: Something To Live For

**Mai POV**

I opened my eyes before shutting them again. What was that bright light? I slowly opened my eyes, allowing the light to slowly enter them. I sat up and looked around, seeing that I was surrounded by white. Where am I?

"Hello Mai."

I turned and saw someone clad in black with raven colored hair and familiar blue-grey eyes. My eyes go wide.

"Naru?"

He laughs as he smiles at me, shaking his head.

Usually when Naru smiles, my heart flutters as my stomach does back-flips. Neither happened when the Naru look-a-like smiled. Wait…

"Gene?"

"Nice to meet you, Mai."

I swallowed hard. Oh no… Did I… Am I…

"Am I…"

"No, you're not dead," Gene told me. "Well… Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"I mean if you don't go back soon, you will be dead."

Gene pointed below me. I look to where he was pointing and I saw the operation room. Everyone was scrambling to save me as my heartbeat slowed down quickly, and yet they were moving unnaturally slow. Like they were in a slow motion moment in a big blockbuster movie.

"Time moves quicker here than in the real world. But the sooner you go back, the better Mai. But, I'm not gonna let you go before I give you a piece of my mind."

I turns back towards Gene. "About Naru, right?"

He nods. "Why would you do that Mai? Why break up with my little brother?"

I look down at my hands. "Because, I don't want him to hurt too much if I die. I want him to be able to live on and find happiness with someone else."

"Baka…" Gene mumbled. "And here I thought my brother was the idiot. Looks like you also have your moments too Mai."

"Hey!"

Gene puts his hands up. "Sorry, but it's true. Listen Mai, my brother has never fallen for ANYONE before. But he fell in love with you. You're his first love, and probably will be his only love. He doesn't like letting people in, and yet he let you in. Think about it Mai. Is my brother the same as he was when you met him?"

I shake my head. "No. Well.. some things are still the same. He's still narcissistic, but he does talk about himself less now compared to when I met him…"

"See? You changed him Mai. If you die, he will have nothing left. He'll be one depressed scientist. Sure, he is way too narcissistic to end his life, plus he wouldn't want to do that to mum and dad, but he'll be very unhappy with life Mai. He needs you."

"Gene's right honey," A new voice chimed in. A familiar voice, one I haven't heard in years. I look up and see…

"Mom? Dad?"

My parents nod. I run to them, hugging them. Not believing that they were right in front of me.

"Mai," my dad said, "you know we love you and we miss you terribly."

"I do. I miss you guys so much too."

"As much as we would love to be with you again," my mom said, "it's not your time yet baby. You are needed more down there then with us. We'll wait until it is time for you to be here. Then we can meet that wonderful man you found. The one that needs you right now."

I smile at my parents. They were right. Gene was right. I am so stupid! I look down and see the waiting area where Ayako and Hosho were. They were joined by someone else.

I gasp as I place my hand over my mouth.

Naru. He was with Ayako and Hosho, waiting for me. I realised that not only does he need me, I need him. This past week not being with him has been like I was already dead. Not only did I change him, he changed me. I love him.

I turn towards my parents and Gene. "Thank you. I guess I'll see you all later."

I hug them all before they slowly disappeared from my sight. I was returning back home. Back to Naru.

…...

**Naru POV**

I sat next to Mai as she slept. The surgery was a success and the transfusion seems to be working so far. Though, Dr. Ota did tell Ms. Matsuzaki, Mr. Takigawa and myself that Mai did flatline for three minutes before she came back.

I leaned forward and took Mai's hand into mine as I brushed some of her bangs out of her face.

"Mai, wake up soon. Please. I need you. Even if your wanting to break up was actually true, I still need you in my life. You… you changed me and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you, Mai. You are my most precious treasure and… I can't let you go. I won't let you go without a fight."

I look at her peaceful face and sigh. I should let her rest. I let go of her hand and stand up to leave when I feel a hand wrap around mine. I turn to see Mai's eyes open and tears starting to form. I quickly sit back down and hold her hand.

"Naru…" Mai softly croaked. I gave her the cup that was sitting by her bed and she sipped some water to moisten her throat,

"Easy Mai," I tell her.

"Naru… I'm sorry. I… I was stupid."

"Mai, you're not…"

"I am, Naru. I broke up with you because I was scared. I hurt you without even thinking about how me dying would affect you."

I softly run my thumb across hers as she takes a shaky breath. "Mai, I knew you were scared. I'm not mad. I can never be mad at you. I love you."

"I love you too."

I lean forward and place a kiss on her bandaged head. "I told you, Mai. You came out just fine. The surgery and transfusion worked. Dr. Ota believes that you'll be cleared and declared in remission again in a few days."

Mai closed her eyes again. "Thank you, Naru."

"For what?"

"For believing in me," Mai said as she slowly fell asleep once again.

I smile softly at her. "Rest up, Mai. We have the rest of our lives to look forward to."

**A/N: Another short chapter, but I needed to update after that last chapter as quick as I could. I couldn't leave you all hanging like that for too long! Well, this was as far as I planned to go originally, BUT I think I'm going to keep going another chapter or two before this story is officially done. Maybe one more chapter and a Bonus chapter? I'm not sure yet. **

**Thank you all SOOOO much for all the support for this story! Would would have thought that writing the first chapter on a whim after reading a prompt on Tumblr would turn into this story that has become my most popular (and longest) story I've ever written! And it's all because of you guys and all the follows and favorites and reviews! I couldn't of thought I would ever see the numbers as high as they are next to reviews, follows and favorites. arigatou gozaimasu!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Bright Life

Chapter 20: A Bright Life

**Mai POV**

Waking up and seeing Naru sitting in front of me, hearing all those words he said, it reminded me of why I decided to live. I couldn't believe how stupid I was! Breaking up with him the way I did. After the doctors came in and did a quick check up to see how well my body was taking the transfusion as well as replaced the bandages on my head, Naru and I were alone and I was able to apologize for everything I said the last time we saw each other. Aparently my breaking up didn't phase him, in fact he never even consider it to be real. So, I guess we were still together, and that made me happy.

* * *

It's been about twenty-five years since my last bout with cancer, though I have been going to regular appointments to make sure I'm still in remission once a year, every year. Naru makes sure that I never miss a check up.

Ayako and Hosho got married a year after my surgery. I was glad I was able to be there, sharing that day with them. And not long after, Naru and I graduated from high school. We went to England that summer. That's how I not only found out that is adoptive name is Oliver Davis, but how I met his parents, too. Luella just fawned over me, just like Naru told me she would, and I almost had to buy another suitcase because she kept buying me things. Martin was just glad to have his son back home. They both were very proud of Naru and encouraged him to come home and go to University in England, but he shocked his parents (and myself) when he declined. He was going to attend Keio University with me and study Advanced Biosciences while I was planning on studying nursing. His parents, thankfully, understood and agreed on one condition, we would visit them for Christmas and during the summer.

Naru and I finished our studies at Keio a semester early and I moved into his apartment, officially, after he proposed. It was actually something I didn't expect to happen the way it did. We went to England after graduation to spend Christmas with his parents and we went on the London Eye Christmas Eve. We had reached the top of the wheel, and as I looked out at the London skyline light up for Christmas, he dropped down onto one knee and proposed. Luella was ecstatic and immediately started planning the wedding. I insisted that we had to get married in the gardens my parents got married in, and after much discussion with Luella and a year of planning, Naru and I got married in the spring when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. We decided we wanted to live in Japan after the wedding, mainly because I didn't want to find another doctor in England to monitor my remission.

Not long after, we were blessed with twins; a girl, Hisha Shibuya-Davis, and a boy, Eugene Shibuya-Davis. I figured we would have twins at some point since Naru is one, I just didn't think it would be the first time we became parents. Hisha was just like her father and even had his eyes, but had my brown hair, while Gene was just like me in nature (and apparently like his namesake according to Naru) but looked exactly like Naru. We had one more child when Hisha and Gene were five, a girl we named Rina Shibuya-Davis, who is a perfect combination of Naru's looks and my personality with just a hint of Naru's narcissism.

It's been an interesting life so far, and being able to turn 45 with my medical history, it's been amazing. Though, we did have the kids tested early on for cancer and so far they've been clean. I just hope they never have to deal with what I went through. If they are able to live a cancer-free life, that'll be such a relief for Naru and I. I just want my children to be happy. If they are happy and healthy in life, that'll make me a happy mom.

* * *

"Mai…?"

I shook my head as I looked at my husband. "Yes?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired is all."

It was true. Fatigue settled easily on me nowadays. But hey, it would on any 80 year old woman. I gently held my husband's hand as we waited in our favorite tea shop for our friends.

John and Masako got married as soon as John finished college and they moved to Australia where he was a Japanese History Teacher for a university down there while Masako decided to be a stay-at-home mom. Once John retired, they moved back to Japan. Michiru and Kisho got married just a few months after Naru and I did and our children have even grown up together. In fact, Gene married their eldest daughter, Umeko, and has given us two wonderful grandchildren. Keiko moved to America for a study abroad semester and fell in love with a guy in her class. She's stayed in America since marrying, but has kept in close contact ever since. Yasu met his partner Rai back in college and they moved to the Shibuya district after graduating.

Now that we are all old, we come to the tea shop that we visited back in high school every Tuesday afternoon and drink tea and coffee together as we talk about our lives and what our children and grandchildren are doing. (You know, typical small talk.) I'm so glad that even after all this time we are all still so close. Being with my friends all my life like this has made me very happy.

* * *

"Mai, wake up sweetie."

My eyes flutter open hearing Naru's voice and I see white surrounding us.

He helps me sit up and I notice that Naru doesn't have his grey hair anymore, nor the wrinkles that adorned his face as we grew old together. He looked as he did back when we first met. He looked young again. I looked down at my own hands and they also didn't show any sign of aging. I felt young again.

I look back up at my husband. "Where are we?"

"Back with us again, baby girl."

I turn around and see my parents, Martin and Luella and Gene. They all bere beaming at Naru and I. My eyes blurred as I ran towards my parents and hugged them. While hugging everyone, it finally sunk in what happened.

On the eve of Naru's 92th birthday, we both passed away in our sleep. Looking back on my life, I lived not only a happy life, but a full and bright life. I just hope my children and grandchildren are able to say the same thing once they join Naru, Gene, Luella, Martin, my parents and I one day. I just hope not any day soon.

I took Naru's hand and looked up at the man who stole my heart all those years ago. Who would've thought that the good girl and the goth boy would have ended like we did? But, I'm happy that it did.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh! I had to get Mai back with her parents again, so I hope those glimpses into Naru and Mai's life together was alright. I put off finishing this for so long! I really did not want this story to end. This is officially the longest story I've written. 20 chapters spanning 134 pages and ****35,800 words****, and that's including the A/N's! (It would take me too long to see how long it is without the A/N's, and frankly I don't quite feel up to doing it.) **

**Thank you to everyone that stuck along for the ride of this story! I know I skipped out on details with Mai's progression with her cancer, but I just felt that she would keep how she was feeling bottled up and only discuss it behind closed doors with Dr. Ota. (Author's preference I guess.) So this story basically covered her emotional journey and the moments in her life that made everything worthwhile in the end.**

**Thank you all for the reviews as well! This is my most reviewed story and seeing how many of you decided to just favorite and follow this has been amazing! I hope you all enjoyed this story! I shall be returning to my main series now full-time! So be expecting an update for **_**Mother Knows Best**_ **soon! It'll most likely be the last chapter updated for that story before I head into the next case! I look forward to writing it because it's inspired by a dream I actually had. So I can't wait for you all to read it! Well, that's it for me on this story! See you all on another story! Until then. **


End file.
